Dasar Bodoh
by yeorojwo
Summary: "Dasar bodoh" Ceplos Jinyoung yang langsung menyesali perkataannya. WinkDeep ( Park Jihoon x Bae Jinyoung), Soulmate!au
1. The Beginning

Notes :  
Di story ini di pergelangan tangan akan tertulis kata pertama yang diucapakan soulmate saat pertama kali bertemu dan bagian yang terdapat tulisan tersebut akan terasa sakit dan berwarna semakin gelap saat soulmate saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Chapter 1 : The beginning

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang terlalu baik untuk Park Jihoon. Semalam dia begadang sampai jam 3 pagi untuk menyelesaikan tugas presentasi dari professornya dan sekarang dia mengantuk setengah mati dan jadwalnya hari ini baru akan selesai pukul 5 sore, belum lagi dia harus ke perpustakaan sore ini menyelesaikan project akhir semesternya bersama Daehwi dan Samuel, yang Jihoon yakin akan membuatnya pusing setengah mati sekaligus menjadi obat nyamuk.

Sebelum menceritakan penderitaan Jihoon yang luar biasa, lebih baik kuberi tahu mengenai Jihoon dulu. Jihoon adalah mahasiswa tahun kedua Arsitektur di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Jihoon merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang terkenal di kampusnya, dia harus berterima kasih dengan orang tuanya karena memberinya wajah tampan, kulit putih dan kepintaran yang diatas rata-rata, jujur saja dia mendekati sempurna, hanya satu hal yang kurang.

i

Ya Jihoon kurang tinggi, walaupun dia masih lebih tinggi dari kakak tingkatnya yang cerewet, Ha Sungwoon.

Banyak orang yang tidak dikenal Jihoon akan menyapanya setiap pagi, "Hai Tampan" "halo oppa" dan lain-lainnya berharap pada pergelangan tangan Jihoon tertulis kata yang mereka ucapkan. Banyak desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau Jihoon sudah menemukan Soulmatenya, namun sebenarnya belum ada yang pernah mengucapkan kata yang terdapat pada pergelangan tangannya pada Jihoon sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Dan Jihoon yakin hari ini bukan hari yang tepat untuk menemukan soulmatenya. Ia terlalu sibuk hari ini, dan dia terlalu mengantuk untuk hal romantic, walaupun Jihoon 100% yakin calon Soulmatenya bukan orang yang romantis.

" iya bu, aku makan dengan baik, hanya sedikit sibuk saja karena tugas." Jihoon mendengus malas mendengar ocehan ibunya karena ia tidak menelfon sejak minggu kemarin. Salahkan saja tugas-tugasnya itu.

"oke, aku juga sayang ibu, sudah ya bu aku ada kelas sebentar lagi" Jihoon mengunci lokernya dan cepat-cepat menuju kelasnya, ia tidak ingin si monster- ah maksudnya professor Park mengomel karena dia terlambat, terutama saat ia harus presentasi—

BUGH!

Jihoon terjatuh, menabrak punggung professor Park karena berlari kecil sambil mengutak-atik handphone.

Mati aku.

Batin Jihoon sambil memungut buku-bukunya, tersenyum malu namun lega sang professor tidak marah. Namun dia tidak bisa merasa lega terlalu lama, baru saja ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Lee Chan professor Park sudah memanggil namanya untuk maju presentasi.

Seusai presentasi, yang menurut Jihoon cukup lancar ditambah dengan tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya, Jihoon kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"senangnya dipuji ayah, tidak dimarahi pula walaupun main tabrak-tabrak" Lee Chan mengejek Jihoon saat ia kembali ketempat duduknya, ia menendang kaki Chan sambil mendengus, ia muak diejeki sebagai anak professor Park hanya karena sang professor sering sekali memuji kinerjanya walaupun kadang-kadang tetap menghardiknya.

Jihoon sedikit mendengus, bosan mendengarkan presentasi teman-temannya, beberapa kali mendapat teguran karena terlihat mengantuk. Ia kemudian memutuskan memandangi pergelangan tangannya, mengendurkan jam tangannya dan menurunkannya sedikit, membaca tulisan di pergelangan tangannya tersebut.

Dasar bodoh

aku tahu. Batin Jihoon, masih sedikit sensi karena ugh, bagaimana bisa soulmatenya akan mengatakan hal itu padanya saat mereka pertama bertemu nanti?

Kesal sekali rasanya, tidak romantis. Dia ingin seperti adik sepupunya Yoo Seonho yang bertemu soulmatenya, Panlin? Entah siapa namanya yang jelas mereka ketemu saat Seonho liburan ke Taiwan.

Ah jangan lupakan kata yang tertulis di pergelangan tangan Seonho:

Kau sangat lucu.

Ih, kan Jihoon jadi iri, dia juga mau dipuji soulmatenya saat pertama bertemu. Dia berdecak kesal yang menimbulkan seisi kelas termasuk Yoojung yang sedang presentasi menoleh kearahnya. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan murka professor Park.

"PARK JIHOON KELUAR KAU!"

Jihoon Duduk dengan malas di kursi perpustakaan, memukul-mukul pergelangan tangannya, menyalahkan tulisan bodoh ditangannya.

gara-gara kau, aku dikeluarkan! omelnya dalam hati, meniup-niup poninya karena bosan. Sekarang dia harus menuggu Daehwi dahulu selama 4 jam. Aduh lama sekali, jika pulang ke apartemen malah akan boros energy dan boros uang, lebih baik menuggu di perpus saja pikirnya.

Jihoon yang memang tidak bisa diam terus saja bergerak-gerak kecil asyik memainkan smartphone miliknya, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, berputar-putar mengelilingi rak perpustakaan sambil bersenandung kecil. Dia tidak perduli toh hanya ada dia dan entahlah ia tidak tahu siapa anak itu,yang jelas dia tampan dan wajahnya kecil sekali, dan anak itu juga tak acuh dengan kelakuan aneh Jihoon.

'mungkin lebih baik membaca novel?'

Jihoon sedikit menjinjit mencoba mengambil novel klasik karangan Jules Verne yang letaknya tinggi sekali yang sialnya menyebabkan beberapa buku lainnya jatuh mengenai kepalanya dan dia mengaduh kesakitan sedikit lantang, menyebabkan si anak berkepala kecil yang sedang menggambar sambil bertopang dagu mendelik kearahnya.

Jihoon hanya menatap si kepala kecil tersebut dengan senyum minta maaf, yang tentunya tidak digubris melainkan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tidak perduli oleh anak berkepala kecil tersebut,

"Dasar Bodoh" Gumamnya, namun Jihoon dapat mendengarnya, dan demi tuhan sekujur tubuhnya serasa panas dingin dan rasanya sedikit pedih dipergelangan tangannya, tanda bahwa soulmatenya telah menemuinya.

Jihoon bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa yang tertulis di tangan sang pemuda tampan dengan kepala kecil itu? Ia merapihkan buku-buku yang terjatuh dengan cepat, mengabaikan rasa perih dipergelangan tangannya, ingin menghampiri orang yang sepertinya adalah soulmatenya yang sedang menatap bingung kearahnya, tetap menyandarkan dagunya pada tanganya, menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang juga memiliki tulisan hitam.

"a-anu, kau itu—" belum sempat Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia terdiam.

Bukan.

Orang ini bukan soulmatenya. Iya kan?

Jihoon yakin ia mengatakan "anu, itu" atau yang lainnya namun yang terdapat di pergelangan tangan si tampan itu bukanlah kata-kata bodoh yang diucapkan Jihoon tadi.

'Kau tampan sekali, Bae'

Itu yang tertulis di pergelangan tangannya.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kemudian menutupi pergelangan tangannya yang hendak ia tunjukkan tadi.  
"maaf sudah mengganggumu" ujarnya, sedikit kecewa karena sejujurnya walaupun ia kadang acuh tak acuh dengan soulmatenya ia juga tetap ingin bertemu orang yang ditakdirkan dengannya tersebut.

Bukan hari ini, Park Jihoon.

Jihoon berbalik dan menemukan Daehwi dan Samuel berjalan menuju kearahnya membawa beberapa buku-buku tebal ditangan mereka. Jihoon menghampiri keduanya tersenyum lebar.

"bagaimana presentasinya?" Tanya Jihoon pada keduanya

"Lumayan, hanya Sammy dan kau yang dapat A. enaknya jadi anak kesayangan professor Park" Ujar Daehwi sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, masih kesal karena hanya diberi nilai B+ oleh di botak itu.

Samuel hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menoleh kearah anak yang mengatai Jihoon bodoh tadi.

"Hyung kenal Bae Jinyoung?" Tanya Samuel yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Jihoon.

"siapa?" balasnya bertanya, tidak mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan Samuel.

"aduh ituu yang pakai baju hitam itu" Samuel sedikit melirik kearah pria yang tadi mengatai Jihoon.

"Kan tadi hyung bicara sama dia" Jihoon hanya tertawa mengingat peristiwa bodoh tadi, mana mungkin ia bilang ke Samuel bahwa ia mengira Jinyoung adalah Soulmatenya?

"ah tidak, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya itu saja. Memangnya kau kenal dia?"

Daehwi memutar bola matanya, Jihoon ganteng-ganteng emang kuper ternyata, pikir Daehwi.

"Aduh Jihoonie hyung, dia itu Bae Jinyoung, anak paling tampan sekampus, masa tidak tahu? Dia dulu direbutkan banyak orang sampai dia bilang bahwa dia sudah punya soulmate walaupun soulmatenya hilang ditengah ospek" Daehwi tertawa kecil, tersenyum kecil kearah Jinyoung yang memang mengenalnya.

"hilang ditengah ospek bagaimana?" Jihoon tertawa, berjalan menuju tempat duduk bersama Daehwi dan Samuel.

Daehwi menggedikkan bahunya, duduk disebelah Samuel meletakkan buku yang dibawanya diatas meja bersiap-siap membuat tugas. "entahlah, katanya waktu ospek, ada yang menemuinya dan berkata dia tampan, dan dia sangat yakin kalau orang itu soulmatenya"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk-angguk, mengakui kalau si Bae Jinyoung itu memang sangat tampan sambil membuka laptopnya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya kemudian pulang dan bersantai, tidak menyadari bahwa Jinyoung terus-terusan menatapinya selama ia sibuk dengan tugas kelompoknya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, ini dia yang hilang ditengah ospek.

To be continued.

Author's Note :

Hai, masih newbie dan butuh banyak koreksi, maaf kalau alurnya masih berantakan dan banyak typo-nya. Idenya juga sedikit pasaran, tapi semoga aja masih ada yang mau bacanya xD tolong review nya yaa, biar bisa aku perbaiki buat selanjutnya.  
Kamsahamnidaaaa 


	2. You're handsome, Bae

Chapter 2 : You are handsome, Bae

Bae Jinyoung menahan senyumnya dengan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya karena melihat tingkah lucu makhluk yang ada di meja yang tak jauh darinya,

 _Sepertinya dia bosan_

Melirik kecil kearah pria manis yang meniup-niup poninya dan sesekali menatap kesal kearah pergelangan tangannya. Melakukan banyak hal tidak jelas selama hampir 4 jam yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya. Jinyoung bahkan lelah menungguinya, namun ia tidak mau meninggalkan Jihoon _nya_ sendirian.

Tunggu, apa tadi?

Jihoon _nya_?

Yah, Jihoon _nya_. Jihoon, Park Jihoon adalah miliknya, dia tahu itu, Park Jihoon, anak paling famous di jurusan arsitektur adalah soulmatenya yang ia temui saat masa pengenalan kampusnya dua tahun lalu.

2 Years ago.

 _"_ _Sapu tangan?"_

 _"_ _sudah"_

 _"_ _uang saku?"_

 _"_ _check!"_

 _"_ _air minum?"_

 _"_ _sudah buu, aku sudah kuliah! Tidak perlu seperti itu, ini hanya pengenalan kampus biasa saya bu" Jinyoung mengeluh karena ibunya terus saja mengecek tasnya dan memastikan barang-barang bawaannya hamper sepuluh kali._

 _"_ _hah rasanya barus kemarin kau bisa jalan, Jinyoungi" ibunya tertawa kecil mengusak surai cokelat Jinyoung._

 _"_ _cepat pergilah nanti terlambat sayang."_

 _"_ _yes, sampai jumpa bu, doakan hari ini tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh." Jinyoung mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum berlari ke pintu dan pergi ke kampus barunya._

 _Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa, Jinyoung tersenyum bangga, bisa masuk ke salah satu perguruan tinggi terbaik di Korea, sedikit terpesona dengan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya saat pertama masuk ke gerbang kampusnya, ia mencuri cukup banyak perhatian orang-orang yang dilewatinya, ada beberapa gadis yang sepertinya kakak tingkatnya berbisik-bisik memuji wajahnya yang kecil dan cukup tampan._

 _Jinyoung hanya berjalan sedikit menunduk, ia tidak terlalu terbiasa dipuji di keramaian dan dia tidak terlalu percya diri. Mengabaikan banyaknya bisikkan yang ditujukan untuknya Jinyoung menuju ke lapangan utama untuk menikuti upacara pelantikkan, sedikit kesulitan mencari-cari papan bertuliskan fakultas Ekonomi di lapangan seluas ini._

 _Jinyoung menabrak orang yang cukup banyak, kebingungan mencari barisannya, berjalan di antara kerumunan mahasiswa baru lainnya yang sama bingungnya dengannya mencari barisan mereka Jinyoung akhirnya terjatuh, menabrak seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya, ia berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya membantu pria yang lebih pendek darinya untuk berdiri._

 _Si pria kecil mendongak, Jinyoung sedikit memerah melihat wajahnya._

 _'_ _Manis sekali.'_

 _Dia melirik nametag anak tersebut saat membantunya berdiri, 'Park Jihoon' itulah yang tertulis disana, ia tersenyum pada Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Jinyoung sendiri bingung apa maksudnya._

 _Jinyoung baru hendak bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja namun dipotong duluan oleh Jihoon._

 _"_ _Kau tampan sekali….bae?" Jihoon tanpa sadar mengatakan hal itu sambil melirik nametag Jinyoung._

 _Jinyoung memerah, rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu di perutnya, pipinya panas begitu juga dengan tulisan di pergelangan tangannya yang ia tutupi dengan gelang hitamnya. Ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu namun Jihoon yang sadar akan ucapan memalukannya sudah berlari meninggalkannya._

 _"_ _Park Jihoon." Gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju barisannya yang akhirnya ia temukan, tersenyum senang karena harinya berjalan lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan._

 _'_ _beautiful name for beautiful person, I wonder what kind of word written on your wrist.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jihoon. Ingin rasanya menegur Jihoon sekarang, memulai percakapan dan menemaninya melewati kebosanannya, namun Jinyoung merasa itu bukan saat yang tepat. ' _Belum, mungkin nanti.'_

Jinyoung berpura-pura tak acuh dengan Jihoon, mencoret-coret bukunya asal, terkadang menuliskan nama Jihoon dan namanya kemudian menyelipkan gambar hati diantara nama mereka. Ia sedang kosong hari ini karena dosennya sedang sakit dan ia hanya diberi tugas makalah yang menurutnya sangat mudah, ia bahkan sudah mengetik separuhnya selagi menunggui Jihoon di perpus.

Dia melirik gemas saat Jihoon berjinjit, kesusahan mengambil buku.

 _'_ _Pendek sih._ '

Menahan tawanya saking gemasnya dengan Jihoon yang berjinjit sambil sedikit mem _pout_ kan bibirnya yang penuh.

 _Duh, pengen cium._ Batin Jinyoung, untung saja dia masih ada akal sehat, dia ingin membantunya, mungkin saja itu saat yang tepat pikir Jinyoung, namun sebelum ia sempat membantunya Jihoon sudah terjatuh, tertimpa beberapa buku-buku tebal tersebut. Kasihan sekali bayi besarnya itu.

Jihoon menoleh kearahnya, cepat-cepat ia memasang wajah juteknya, berpura-pura terganggu karena Jihoon walaupun dalam hatinya dia sudah habis-habisan ingin menerkam Jihoon.

Jinyoung benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat senyuman penuh rasa bersalah dari Jihoon, namun ' _c'mon, I'm Bae Jinyoung, gotta play it cool'._ Dia memandang Jihoon seperti Jihoon adalah manusia paling bodoh yang pernah ditemuinya, terlalu larut dalam aktingnya sampai-sampai keceplosan.

"dasar bodoh" ceplos Jinyoung asal.

 _Wait, what?_

 _Oh my god, why did I say that._

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung terkejut, sama terkejutnya dengan Jinyoung yang menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya sendiri. Ayolah, jadi yang tertera di pergelangan tangan Jihoon selama ini adalah 2 kata itu?

 ** _'_** ** _Dasar Bodoh'_**

Benarkah? Jinyoung tetap pura-pura tidak perduli walaupun dalam hatinya kalap. Dia sengaja tetap memangku wajahnya dengan tangannya dan menunjukkan tulisan di pergelangan tangannya kalau-kalau Jihoon ingat dengannya. Namun yang ada Jihoon mundur selangkah saat melihat tulisan di pergelangan tangannya.

 _'_ _Ah, tentu saja dia pasti lupa, itu 2 tahun lalu. Dan selama ini dia pasti menganggapku sebagai Soulmate paling tidak romantis sedunia karena mengatakan dasar bodoh padanya dari sekian banyak kata-kata romantis yang bisa kukatakan.'_

Jihoon menunduk, meminta maaf dan wajahnya sedikit kecewa. Jinyoung sebenarnya ingin menarik Jihoon dan mengatakan pada Jihoon bahwa ia adalah soulmatenya namun Jihoon keburu berbalik dan menghapiri teman-temannya.

Jinyoung melirik dan menemukan tetangganya, Daehwi bersama Jihoon.

 _Ah bisa minta tolong Daehwi untuk mengenalkanku pada Jihoon nanti._

Daehwi tersenyum kearahnya saat ia berbincang-bincang dengan Jihoon, ia hanya membalas senyuman Daehwi kemudian kembali mencoret-coret buku catatannya, masih sedikit merasa bersalah mengatakan hal yang buruk pada Jihoon.

Namun tetap saja Bae Jinyoung duduk mencoret-coret catatannya tidak jelas sambil melirik Jihoon yang sekarang sibuk dengan tugasnya, tersenyum kecil.

 _Ah, ini dia yang hilang ditengah ospek._

 **To be Continued**

 **Author's note :**

Thankyou buat yang udah review maupun baca, semoga suka dengan fic ini dan engga bosan karena menurut aku ini ngebosenin bangett.

Btw aku sebenernya pengen buat DeepHwi fics tapi aku masih lebih suka WinkDeep karena mereka cutenya ga ketolongan pengen aku nikahin apalagi waktu baejin gigit tangannya jihui, gemes banget atuh :c


	3. Salam Kenal

Chapter 3 : Salam Kenal.

From : ugly jinyoungie

Hey, jangan menoleh, aku butuh bantuanmu. URGENT! Masa depanku ditanganmu

Daehwi yang sedang membuat tugas bersama Jihoon dan Samuel menaikkan alisnya bingung membaca pesan dari Jinyoung sebenarnya hanya duduk selang 2 meja darinya, cepat-cepat membalas pesan tersebut sebelum Jihoon mengomelinya karena bermain handphone

To : ugly jinyoungie

Apaansih, lebay banget, kenapa memang? Kesepian? Pulang sana.

From : ugly jinyoungie

Bukan, bodoh bukan itu

To : ugly jinyoungie

Apaan sih? Aku sibuk nih, kalo ga penting nanti aja.

From : ugly jinyoungie

Dih bodoh ini penting banget tau. Coba deh lihat soulmate marknya Jihoon.

Daehwi kembali bingung, melirik tangan kiri Jihoon yang ia gunakan untuk memangku wajahnya, menydari sedikit bekas kemerahan di sekitar area pergelangan tangannya yang tertutup jam.

"Jihoonie hyung, boleh lihat soulmate mark mu tidak?"

Jihoon yang dari tadi sibuk mengoreksi ketikannya melihat Daehwi dengan tatapan _'apasih, ga penting banget'_ tapi tetap meluruskan lengannya, menunjukkannya pada Daehwi yang duduk didepannya, menyuruhnya mengendukan jam tangannya sendiri, dia terlalu malas kalau Daehwi cuma mau mempermainkannya karena masih belum menemukan soulmatenya yang mengatainya bodoh. Samuel juga sepertinya kurang peduli, dia sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku untuk referensinya.

Daehwi melepaskan jam tangan Jihoon dengan hati-hati dan membelalakkan matanya melihat warna tulisan di tangan Jihoon yang sudah berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

"Ji-Jihoonie? Kau sudah bertemu soulmatemu?" Jihoon dan Samuel menoleh bersamaan. Samuel sedikit menganga melihat soulmate mark Jihoon sedangkan sang pemilik tanda itu menatap horror ke tangannya, seingatnya tadi tandanya masih berwarna hitam pudar belum segelap ini, _kenapa bisa begini?_ Pikirnya. Jelas-jelas tadi ditangan si Bae Jinyoung itu bukan kata pertama yang dia ucapkan, tapi kenapa marknya menjadi lebih gelap? Apa tadi ada orang lain selain Bae Jinyoung yang mengatainya bodoh juga?

Apa dia sebodoh itu sampai-sampai ada orang lain yang juga mengatainya bodoh?

"wah, selamat ya, akhirnya ga jadi obat nyamuk lagi Jihoonie hyung!" Samuel ikut-ikutan memegang tangan Jihoon, melihat tandanya yang menggelap dengan senang.

"Siapa Soulmatemu hyung?" Tanya Daehwi bingung, kenapa Jinyoung bisa tahu dengan soulmate mark Jihoon yang berubah warna?

"Aku tidak tahu juga…" Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, dia yakin benar yang ditangan Bae Jinyoung itu bukan kata-katanya, dan dia juga yakin dia tidak pernah bertemu Bae Jinyoung saat ospek dulu.

Daehwi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia bingung bagaimana bisa si Jinyoung itu tahu hal ini sedangkan Jihoon sendiri saja tidak sadar mengenai tandanya yang menggelap.

 _'_ _AH! Jangan-jangan soulmatenya Baejin itu Jihoon hyung—'_

Daehwi menoleh kebelakang untuk menanyai Jinyoung tapi sayangnya si kepala kecil itu sudah hilang dari kursinya. Daehwi mendecih, bagaimana bisa si Baejin jelek itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan semua orang dengan rasa penasaran seperti ini.

"duh Jihoon hyung basi banget alasannya, ga bakal kita gangguin kok, Cuma mau tau aja siapa soulmate hyung" Samuel yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa mengira kalau Jihoon menutupi identitas soulmate nya supaya tidak diganggu.

"Aku serius! Ih udah ah gak penting, nanti juga ketemu, yang penting tugas dulu!" Jihoon menarik lengannya dan menutupi tandanya lagi mengganti topik dengan cepat, dia tidak mau ambil pusing sekarang, dia hanya mau pulang dan tidur.

Disisi lain, Bae Jinyoung sedang berdiri di gerbang kampus, menggumamkan beberapa kalimat, raut wajahnya khas orang yang sedang bingung.

"bilang atau tidak ya"

"kalau dia tidak percaya gimana dong?"

Jinyoung mengacak rambutnya, dia memutuskan dia akan mulai bicara dengan Jihoon, dia sudah yakin sekarang kalau Jihoon itu memang benar-benar soulmate nya setelah melihat reaksi Daehwi dan yang lainnya tadi saat melihat tanda milik Jihoon, dan dia ingin segera bicara dengan Jihoon, dia sudah menunggu lama sampai hari ini datang, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit gugup untuk mulai berbicara dengan pria manis itu.

Dia kabur dari perpustakaan karena jika tidak dia pasti akan diserbu Daehwi dengan beribu pertanyaan dan itu akan mengacaukan rencananya, walaupun sekarang dia harus menunggu Jihoon selesai.

Jinyoung menunggu sekitar 1 jam di depan gerbang, sudah hampir jam 8 malam dan dia sedikit kesal juga karena mati bosan, handphonenya lowbatt dan kalau saja bukan soulmate nya dia pasti akan memilih pulang saja. Ah, tapi setidaknya tidak sia-sia menunggu Jihoon, yang ditunggu akhirnya kelihatan juga, ia berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang kampus. Dalam hati Jinyoung sedikit kesal dengan Daehwi dan Samuel yang tidak berniat mengajaknya pulang bersama naik mobil Samuel, tapi juga lega setidaknya dia bisa bicara dengan Jihoonnya sekarang.

Jinyoung nervous setengah mati, ia belum siap tapi juga tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang, menatap lekat-lekat Jihoon yang berjalan kearahnya sambil bermain handphone, belum menyadari keberadaan Jinyoung yang berada tidak sampai 2 meter didepannya.

Selangkah, dua langkah sampai Jihoon berada cukup dekat dengannya Jinyoung baru membuka mulutnya,

"Kalau kau bermain handphone sambil berjalan kau akan menabrak, _dasar bodoh_."

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya. ' _ah dia yang mengataiku tadi'_ pikir Jihoon. Jihoon hanya menaikkan alisnya, sedikit familiar dengan wajah Jinyoung setelah melihatnya dari dekat.

"Hei, Park Jihoon, apa kau ingat, saat ospek, kau menabrak seseorang dan bukannya berterima kasih saat ditolong melainkan memujinya tampan" Jinyoung tersenyum melihat reaksi Jihoon yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Jihoon awalnya terlihat bingung namun kemudian dia ingat. Dia ingat saat ospek dia menabrak seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dan keceplosan memujinya. Wajah Jihoon memerah mengingat kalimat yang saat itu ia ucapkan pada Jinyoung.

 _'_ _Kau tampan sekali, Bae'_

Jihoon baru hendak membuka mulutnya, ingin memastikan. Karena, karena kalau ingatannya tidak salah maka Bae Jinyoung yang berdiri didepannya ini adalah—

"Salam kenal, aku Bae Jinyoung, your soulmate." Jinyoung mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin walaupun jantungnya hampir keluar rasanya.

Jihoon memerah mendengar kata-kata Jinyoung. Langit sudah gelap dan hanya ada lampu gerbang yang cahayanya sedikit redup namun Jinyoung masih bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Jihoon dengan jelas.

Jihoon menjabat tangan Jinyoung, tangannya hangat, dan sedikit lebih besar dari tangan Jihoon.

"A-aku Park Jihoon, salam kenal." Jinyoung tersenyum gemas, masih menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Kau pasti lelah, mau kuantar pulang, Jihoon?" Jinyoung mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung, melepaskan tangan Jihoon dengan sedikit berat hati sambil tersenyum, ia ingin tahu semua tentang Jihoon. Dimana ia tinggal, apa makanan favoritnya, dan hal-hal lain.

"ah, rumahku jauh, aku bisa naik kereta."

Bohong kalau Jihoon tidak mau. Dia mau diantar pulang oleh Jinyoung namun ia tidak mau merepotkan. Apartemennya cukup jauh dan ini sudah malam, Jihoon tidak mau Jinyoung jadi kemalaman dan mereka juga baru kenal walaupun dia tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan menjadi sangat dekat.

"Tidak apa-apa Jihoon, aku bawa mobil dan aku juga ingin bicara denganmu lebih lama." Jinyoung meyakinkan Jihoon dan menatapnya penuh harap. Ia tidak ingin Jihoon pulang sendirian malam-malam begini. Jihoon itu memang pria tapi menurut Jinyoung dia sangat manis dan dia tidak ingin soulmatenya itu kenapa-kenapa.

Jihoon akhirnya mengangguk setuju setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, buat apa menolaknya? Dia juga ingin bersama Jinyoung lebih lama, tidak ada salahnya menjadi sedikit merepotkan malam ini.

Jinyoung tersenyum senang, tanpa ragu-ragu menggenggam tangan Jihoon dan mengajaknya menuju parkiran. Jinyoung harus berterima kasih pada ayahnya yang hari ini minta diantar ke bandara pagi-pagi sekali sehingga ia harus membawa mobilnya, kalau ia tidak bawa mobil mana bisa mengantar Jihoon, kan tidak keren kalau dia harus bolak-balik naik kereta.

"Kau tinggal dimana, Jihoon-hyung?" ujar Jinyoung saat mereka berdua sudah berada dimobil Jinyoung. Jinyoung menoleh kebelakang, sengaja, menggunakan satu tangan untuk memegang kemudinya berusaha terlihat keren saat memundurkan mobilnya.

Jihoon tertawa kecil mengetahui tingkah Jinyoung yang sering ia lihat di drama-drama yang ibunya tonton. "Hyung? Kau tahu darimana aku lebih tua darimu?"

"Mukamu sperti orang tua." Jihoon mendelik, dibalas dengan tawa renyah dari Jinyoung.

"Bercanda, aku sedikit mencari tahu tentang mu saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah soulmateku, Jihoon hyung. Jadi kau tinggal dimana?"

"Apartemen Daelim, letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun Guro." Jinyoung hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan mengerti,

"Apa kau tidak dimarahi pulang malam-malam begini, Jinyoung?"

"Tidak juga, apalagi kalau aku bilang aku mengantarkan kekasihku yang rumahnya jauh, lagian aku juga sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, memangnya hyung sering dimarahi ya kalau pulang larut malam?" Jihoon tersenyum malu mendengar kata 'kekasih'yg meluncur dari mulut Jinyoung, berusaha untuk tetap tenang didepan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"aku tinggal sendirian, tapi ibuku selalu menanyai keberadaanku hampir setiap jam, dia sering memperlakukanku seperti aku ini anak perempuan saja." Jinyoung tertawa, iseng dia mengacak rambut Jihoon kemudian mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Kau lebih manis daripada anak perempuan, hyung, aku bisa mengerti mengapa ibumu cemas"

Jihoon mendengus, dia itu tampan! Enak saja dibilang seperti anak perempuan. "Aku ini laki-laki, aku juga tidak kalah popular darimu tau, memangnya Cuma kamu saja yang dikejar-kejar banyak fans?"

"hmm gimana ya, salahkan saja wajahku yang kelewat tampan ini hyung." Jihoon tertawa, cukup lega karena mereka tidak terlalu canggung, ia mencubit lengan Jinyoung saat mendengar betapa narsisnya anak bermuka jutek itu.

Jihoon mempelajari cukup banyak tentang Jinyoung selama perjalanan ke rumahnya. Jinyoung itu lebih muda satu tahun darinya, dia murid akselerasi waktu sma dulu, Jinyoung itu sedikit narsis, kalau dengan orang yang belum dikenal dia sedikit jutek, Jinyoung itu tetangga Daehwi, Jinyoung itu lebih tinggi 5 cm darinya, Jinyoung benci sayur, Jinyoung itu dari jurusan bisnis, Jinyoung memiliki kantung mata yang sangat jelas dan sering dipanggil deep dark, Jinyoung akan berkata ' _yes good'_ saat ada sesuatu yang ia setujui, dan masih banyak lagi, namun sayangnya mereka sudah sampai di basement apartemen Jihoon sekarang.

Jihoon ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Jinyoung dan begitu juga sebaliknya tapi ini sudah terlalu malam Jinyoung juga pasti lelah, Jinyoung menghentikan mobilnya, tidak lupa bertukar kontak dan nomor telfon mereka sebelum Jihoon turun dari mobil Jinyoung.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Jinyoung-ah, jangan terlalu ngebut."

"tenang saja, aku akan sampai rumah dengan selamat, kau juga, makan malam dan istirahatlah, akan kuhubungi jika aku sudah sampai rumah, umm jadi…aku pulang dulu ya, Jihoon hyung" Jinyoung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada sedikit tidak rela. Dia senang berada didekat Jihoon.

"iya, pulanglah, besok hari sabtu, aku tidak ada kegiatan ka-kalau kau mau kita bisa uh- jalan-jalan mungkin?" Jihoon mencoba memberi kode pada Jinyoung agar bisa bertemu besok.

"tentu saja, kalau begitu aku pulang ya? Selamat malam." Jihoon tersenyum, membalas Jinyoung dengan ucapan selamat malam sebelum Jinyoung menutup jendela mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

 _Gawat_. Pikir Jihoon, dia pasti akan kesulitan tidur malam ini, dia terlalu senang.

 **To Be Continued**

 **author's note :**

read and review please, aku juga lagi bingung nih, untuk next maunya di selipin couple apa ya? Guanlin x Seonho atau Samuel x Daehwi?


	4. Pink?

Chapter 4 : Pink?

"Sam, menurutmu mungkin tidak _soulmate_ Jihoon itu Jinyoung?" Daehwi bersuara, saat ini dia dan Samuel sudah berada di parkiran apartemen Samuel, Daehwi memang selalu menginap di tempat Samuel saat akhir pekan, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu senggangnya berdua saja dengan Samuel.

"Mungkin saja, emang kenapa?" Daehwi mengangkat bahunya, mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di kursi belakang mobil Samuel. Masih kepikiran kenapa Jinyoung bisa tahu tentang tanda milik Jihoon.

"tadi, yang menyuruhku mengecek tanda milik Jihoon-hyung itu Baejin, terus dia bilang penting banget gitu, gak jelas"

"chat saja, spam kalau perlu, dia itu memang sering sok misterius." Samuel memutar bola matanya, sudah hafal kebiasaan Jinyoung yang sering buat penasaran. Ia mendorong Daehwi agar berjalan lebih cepat menuju lift, ia malas membicarakan Jinyoung sekarang, dia hanya ingin memeluk Daehwi nya sekarang.

"daripada mikirin itu, lebih baik kamu mikirin nasibmu besok, aku belum dikasih apa-apa sejak sebulan lalu." Saemuel mengerling iseng pada Daehwi yang masih sibuk memikirkan Jihoon dan Jinyoung,

"jangan coba-coba Kim Samuel, atau kutendang teman kecilmu itu." Daehwi mendelik kesal, ia masih ingat sebulan lalu ia bangun tidak bisa berjalan karena Samuel. Samuel hanya tertawa namun kemudian mengecup bibir Daehwi sekilas sebelum melenggang keluar dari lift.

"aku hanya bercanda sayang, aku tahu kau lelah, makanya berhentilah memikirkan Jinyoung dan Jihoon, _it's better to stop thinking about them and cuddle with me until you fall asleep_ "

Daehwi tersenyum, menggelayutkan tangannya pada lengan Samuel kemudian berbisik,

 _"Tidur yang nyenyak malam ini karena besok aku ingin kau menghabisiku "_

"YAK LEE DAEHWI JANGAN MENGGODAKU"

.

.

.

.

 _**Baejinyoung** : Hyung sudah makan malam?_

 _**Baejinyoung** : kau sudah mandi_

 _**Baejinyoung** : sudah tidur ya?_

 _**Parkjihoon :** aku sudah makan dan mandi, mungkin sebentar lagi tidur_

 _**Parkjihoon** : Kau sudah sampai?_

 _**Baejinyoung** : ah! Kau belum tidur!_

 _**Parkjihoon** : sedang apa?_

 _**Baejinyoung** : aku baru sampai dan sedang membalas chat mu_

 _**Parkjihoon** : Sudah makan?_

 _**Baejinyoung** : belum, aku baru sampai, ini masih di garasi_

Jihoon tertawa membaca balasan Jinyoung tersebut, dengan cepat ia membalas pria berkepala kecil tersebut, semburat merah dipipinya juga masih belum hilang. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu Soulmatenya hari ini. Dan jangan ingatkan bahwa sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas malam, Jihoon masih belum mau tidur.

Jihoon baru hendak tidur setelah saling mengucapkan selamat tidur, namun handphonenya kembali bergetar.

 ** _Baejinyoung_** _: Hyung soal ajakanmu tadi, besok temani aku membeli sepatu dan makan malam bersamaku mau tidak?_

Jihoon mungkin lebih baik memikirkan baju apa yang harus ia kenakan besok ketimbang tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku bertemu _soulmate_ ku kemarin" ibu Jinyoung menatap sedikit terkejut karena Jinyoung tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini saat sarapan.

" kau sudah bicara dengannya?" Ibu Jinyoung kurang tertarik karena Jinyoung sudah sering membicarakan 'Park Jihoon ini' dan 'Park Jihoon itu' setiap hari dan tanpa malu mengakui kalau ia stalkernya Jihoon, ibu Jinyoung sudah menyuruhnya berkali-kali untuk mulai bicara dengan soulmatenya daripada melakukan kebiasaan tidak sehat seperti meng _stalk_ seseorang dan….. kau tahulah kebiasaan anak laki-laki yang sehat dan hormonnya tinggi, namun anaknya ini agak sedikit melankolis, dia bilang waktu, tempat dan bla bla bla harus tepat.

"sudah, aku mengantarnya kemarin malam." Ibu Jinyoung tersenyum, bibi Han yang sedang menyiapkan teh untuk mereka berdua juga ikut tersenyum, senang akhirnya Jinyoung akan berhenti membicarakan Jihoon saat makan malam atau saat ibunya sedang menonton drama favoritnya.

"kau sudah _mengikatnya_ Jinyoung?" Tanya ibu Jinyoung lagi, Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksud ibu?" ibunya mendengus, mestinya ia mengajari Jinyoung mengenai hal ini lebih cepat.

"Jinyoungi, kau harus mengikat soulmate mu dengan mencium bibirnya, kalau tidak tanda ditangan kalian berdua bisa memudar dan pasangan kalian bisa saja berganti jika mengulurnya terlalu lama, kau sudah mengulur waktu hampir dua tahun lho"

"nanti dulu bu, kan aku baru kenalan dengannya kemarin, lagian Jihoon juga mana mungkin bisa tertarik sama orang lain, secara aku mahasiswa paling ganteng di kampus" ibu Jinyoung mendengus, kenapa anaknya ini narsis sekali.

Jinyoung bingung, ia tidak tahu harus makan apa dengan Jihoon malam ini, dia juga bingung harus pakai baju seperti apa, dia tidak mau kencan pertamanya dengan Jihoon jadi kacau nantinya.

 _Mungkin lebih baik Tanya Daehwi_

 _"Halo"_ Jinyoung tersenyum puas, akhirnya setelah hampir 30 menit mencoba menghubungi Daehwi telfonnya diangkat.

"Kau lagi apa sih?! Aku capek menelfonmu dari tadi—"

 _"AH! Sam!"_ Jinyoung menganga, belum selesai ia mengomel ia sudah dipotong oleh lengkingan Daehwi.

 _WHAT THE HECK_

"YAK LEE DAEHWI, KIM SAMUEL KALIAN MENJIJIKKAN" Jerit Jinyoung yang kemudian dibalas dengan bunyi beberapa benda terjatuh dan suara Samuel yang mengaduh kesakitan diseberang sana.

 _"kau mau apa?"_ Daehwi sedikit malas karena Jinyoung mengganggunya dengan Samuel.

"oke, jadi, begini, anu-"

 _"ngomong yang cepet."_

"oke, jadijihoonhyungitusoulmatekudanhariiniakumengajaknyamakanmalamdan—"

 _"Pelan sedikit Bae Jinyoung"_

"ok. Jadi Jihoon hyung itu soulmate ku"

 _"HAH. KENAPA BARU BILANG."_

"Ini juga lagi bilang. Nah jadi kemarin aku sudah mengucapkan kalimat pertamaku dan aku mengajaknya makan malam hari ini, jadi Lee Daehwi yang paling pintar, tolong bantu aku memilih baju dan tempat untuk makan malam karena aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya dan apa yang dapat menyenangkan hatinya."

 _"dasar payah, aku akan kerumahmu sebentar lagi, nanti akan kubuat Jihoon tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu oke?"_

"kau yang terbaik Lee"

Sekarang Jinyoung hanya perlu santai dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Daehwi, dia hanya perlu mengikuti kata-kata Daehwi nanti dan buat Jihoon terpesona dengannya. Cukup lama Jinyoung menunggu Daehwi, dia tidak berhenti chatting dengan Jihoon, terkadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Daehwi dan ibunya masuk kekamarnya.

"Halo yang jatuh cinta, kau sadar tidak aku ada disini" Daehwi bersuara karena Jinyoung tidak menyadari keberadaannya, ibu Jinyoung hanya cekikikan, meletakkan teh dan beberapa makanan ringan untuk keduanya kemudian keluar.

"ah! Maaf aku sedikit sibuk hehe" Daehwi memutar bola matanya, dia merebut handphone Jinyoung yang sedang lengah dan membaca pesan dari Jihoon dengan suara keras.

" _selamat pagi manis, jangan lupa sarapan dan balas pesanku._ Hoek, mau muntah, Jihoon itu hanya manis diluar, dia itu monster keji yang hobi menendang orang, untung saja kakinya pendek" Jinyoung menatap Daehwi bingung, kalau dimatanya Jihoon itu manis dan lemah lembut, mana mungkin dia berlaku kasar seperti itu.

"nanti juga kau tahu sendiri, cih. Jadi kau mau kemana?"

"entahlah, aku kemarin asal saja bilang mau beli sepatu dan makan malam, aku tidak mau jalan-jalan ke wahana bermain atau tempat-tempat seperti itu, panas dan melelahkan, enakan belanja terus makan malam, kan kalau malam lebih leluasa—" Daehwi memukul kepala Jinyoung, dasar temannya ini sudah tidak romantis, pemalas, mesum lagi.

"Asal kau tahu ya, Jihoon itu suka sekali naik bianglala, dia hobi baca webtoons yang cute cute gitu, jadi dia pengen banget date ke taman bermain!"

"aku juga baca webtoons tapi tidak ada tuh yang seperti itu."

"kau baca apa emang?"

"Bastard"

Daehwi kembali memukul kepala Jinyoung, dia kasihan dengan Jihoon yang dapat soulmate seperti ini. Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa, ini pembalasan karena Jihoon sering mengatainya dan menendangnya, tuhan memang adil.

"heh, jadi Jihoon suka makan apa?"

"tidak tahu, dia suka makanan murah." Jinyoung mendecak kesal karena Daehwi yang menganggapnya tidak serius.

"serius Daehwi!"

"iya serius! Jihoon itu hemat banget, yang aku tahu ya dia itu sering banget makan ramyeon instan! Bahkan waktu itu kita ke minimarket buat makan ramyeon dia gak mau pakai telur padahal cuma nambah 800 won saja." Jinyoung sedikit shock mendengarnya, sepertinya dia dan Jihoon sedikit bertolak belakang kalau begini.

"beda kan dengan tuan muda Bae yang super kaya, punya banyak uang dan tiap hari berangkat kuliah naik ferrari merahnya kemudian menghambur-hamburkan uangnya hanya untuk main game online"

Jinyoung cengengesan mendengar ocehan Daehwi, tapi benar sih omongan Daehwi, Jinyoung itu anak tunggal, Ayahnya merupakan pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar yang membuat orangtuanya kadang sangat sibuk, jadi dia memang benar-benar dimanja, terutama oleh ayahnya makanya kemarin Ayahnya yang biasanya pakai supir meminta anak kesayangannya mengantarkannya.

"tapi serius deh, kira-kira aku ajak makan dimana? Restoran Italia? Prancis? Atau masakkan Korea biasa saja?"

"Kau ajak saja kerumahmu dia pasti langsung senang"

"iih tidak mau, ibuku kan suka kepo."

"ah begini saja, Jihoon itu ya suka sok malu-malu tapi malu-maluin, nah nanti nih dia pasti pake baju yang gak jelas gitu, dia hobi pake baju kegedean, nah kamu ajak beli baju aja, dia pasti ntar sok nolak tapi akhirnya mau, yang penting dia gak keluar duit lah, Jihoon pelit banget emang. Nah baru kamu ajak makan, makan apa aja mau dia kalo dibayarin, kalo bisa tempat yang bisa makan banyak, dia hobi makan makanya gendut gitu."

"enak saja, Jihoon gak gendut, dia Cuma sedikit berisi aja, lucu malah."

"tau deh yang jatuh cinta"

"terus dia suka warna apa ya? Enaknya aku pake baju apa?"

"kemeja lengan pendek yang warna hitam, jeans hitam, slip on yang biru-hitam."

"masa hitam semua"

"duh Jihoon suka tau, waktu itu Minhyun-sunbae pakai setelan hitam-hitam dan Jihoon itu ya ampun matanya jelalatan ngeliati Minhyun-sunbae." Jinyoung mengangguk dan mencari baju-baju yang disarankan oleh Daehwi, kemudian berpose didepan cerminnya.

"wah gantengnya temanku" Daehwi hanya melihatnya tidak tertarik dan memujinya dengan tidak ikhlas.

Jinyoung mengambil kacamata bundarnya, memasang senyum yang kalau Daehwi sering bilang itu senyum sok ganteng. Dalam hati Jinyoung memuji dirinya sendiri, dia mengambil handphonenya dan membuka aplikasi kameranya, berpose didepan cermin dan mengambil memfoto bayangannya yang terdapat pada cerminnya tersebut.

Setelah mengambil beberapa foto ia membuka instagramnya, mengetikkan caption yang tepat dan sedikit terkikik karena ada bayangan Daehwi yang juga ikut terfoto, wajah Daehwi benar-benar lucu, tatapannya seperti _'ih-jijik-banget'_. Dia sengaja men-tag Daehwi.

Daehwi yang sedang bermain handphonenya membuka instagramnya karena mendapat notifikasi.

 _'Damn Bae, you look so ready._

 _Look at that ugly thing behind me though'_

Daehwi melempar Jinyoung dengan sandal rumahnya karena seenaknya, mana Jinyoung itu eksis lagi, pasti banyak yang lihat, malu-maluin. Jinyoung yang baru mendapat notifikasi like dari Jihoon tetap saja senyum-senyum sampai dia membuka notifikasi kakaotalknya.

 _Hah…._

 _Apa…._

"AAAAH TIDAK, MANA BOLEH BEGITU" Daehwi baru mau berkomentar karena Jinyoung seenaknya mengupload foto jelek itu namun Jinyoung tiba-tiba berteriak, dia menatap Jinyoung malas.

"apaan sih Baejin, jerit-jerit mulu"

Jinyoung melemparkan handphonenya ke tempat tidurnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal sambil terus-terusan merengek seperti anak kecil. Daehwi yang jengah dengan temannya ini mengambil handphone Jinyoung, menempelkan jarinya ke satu-satunya tombol pada smartphone tersebut untuk membukanya (Jinyoung sengaja memperbolehkan Daehwi memasukkan sidik jarinya pada handphonenya) dan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat balasan terbaru dari Jihoon.

 ** _Parkjihoon_** _: Jinyoung, sepertinya hari ini tidak jadi saja ya_ _L_

 ** _Parkjihoon_** _: terjadi kesalahan di tempat laundry dan bajuku pas sekali sedang habis, aku hanya memiliki sesetel baju untuk dirumah, besok saja ya?_

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon terbangun jam 9 pagi hari ini, dia sudah menyusun jadwalnya dengan baik, ia akan menelfon ibunya pagi ini, kemudian sarapan, chat dengan Jinyoung, mandi, chat lagi, mengambil laundry dan memilih baju untuk jalan dengan Jinyoung malam ini.

"iya buu tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja, Jinyoung itu orang baik-baik, dia juga bukan orang sembarangan, semalam dia mengantarku naik mobilnya, dan wah, itu ferrari bu. Aku terkejut, sepertinya dia kaya sekali"

"Iya iyaaaa, ibu cerewett, okee aku juga sayang ibuu"

Jihoon tersenyum, dia baru saja memamerkan _soulmate_ nya pada ibunya, sengaja menceritakan kalau Jinyoung mengantarnya pulang dengan Ferrari merahnya agar ibu dan adik-adiknya iri. Senyumnya tambah lebar melihat balasan dari Jinyoung, soulmatenya itu terus-terusan memanggilnya 'manis' dia jadi malu sendiri karenanya.

Sesudah ia mandi dan cukup segar ia memutuskan mengambil pakaiannya di binatu langganannya, dia yakin pasti akan berat karena Jihoon sering sekali menunda-nunda ke binatu sampai hampir semua pakaiannya habis terpakai seperti sekarang, ia hanya memiliki satu setel baju, sweater pink dan celana training pink kesayangannya yang lusuh, untung saja letak binatu itu di lantai bawah jadi dia santai saja kesana hanya dengan menggunakan setelan tersebut.

"Daniel-hyunggg aku ingin mengambil pakaiankuuu" Jihoon menyerahkan nota miliknya pada Daniel, pekerja paruh di binatu tersebut sekaligus kakak tingkatnya. Daniel tersenyum walaupun wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali.

"Ah, Jihoonie, maaf ya, hari ini tidak bisa ambil bajunya, pekerja kami lagi banyak yang libur jadi mungkin besok baru selesai, besok Youngmin akan mengantarkannya ke tempatmu oke?"

 _Hah, mana bisa begitu._

Oh tidak, dia tidak akan mengeluh biasanya tapi hari ini ia perlu bajunya kembali, dia akan kencan, garis bawah, kencan pertama. Mana mungkin dia pergi ke mall dan makan malam dengan Bae Jinyoung yang tampan dan mengendarai Ferrari sedangkan dia hanya mengenakan baju dan celana pink begini.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk lemas, menekan tombol lift kemudian membuka handphonenya, dia akan minta Jinyoung untuk membatalkan kencannya dan pergi dengan Jinyoung besok, dia tidak mau tampil memalukan begini.

 _Bae Jinyoung (baejin00) post a new photo_

Jihoon mengecek instagramnya dan _sedikit_ terpesona melihat update instagram Jinyoung. _'Tampan sekali sih kamu'_ ia sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, kenapa si Daehwi jelek itu ada di kamar Jinyoung? Tapi lihat deh, Jinyoung keren banget, dia pakai kemeja hitam yang digulung sampai siku, dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka dan celana jeans hitam yang terlihat sempurna menutupi kakinya yang cukup panjang, ditambah lagi kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya, wah Jihoon bisa mati muda kalau dia melihat Jinyoung secara langsung sekarang. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menekan tombol like pada post tersebut.

 _Ah tapi kan tidak bisa pergi ya, sayang sekali, padahal aduuh tampan sekali, aku pasti tidak berhenti menatapnya kalau bertemu dia seperti ini_

Jihoon mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, sangat kecewa karena ia harus membatalkan kencannya malam ini, ia membuka chat roomnya dengan Jinyoung dan mulai mengetikkan pesan dengan wajah tidak rela.

 ** _Parkjihoon_** _: Jinyoung, sepertinya hari ini tidak jadi saja ya_ _L_

 ** _Parkjihoon_** _: terjadi kesalahan di tempat laundry dan bajuku pas sekali sedang habis, aku hanya memiliki sesetel baju untuk dirumah, besok saja ya?_

Jihoon rasanya mau menangis karena sejak sejam yang lalu Jinyoung tidak membalasnya, dia hanya membacanya saja terlihat dari tulisan _read_ di samping pesannya tersebut. _Dia pasti kesal, hah, tapi kan ini bukan salahku kann._

Jihoon tergeletak lemas di sofanya, bagaimana dia akan membujuk Jinyoung sekarang? Bagaimana kalau Jinyoung jadi tidak mau jadi pasangannya? Bagaimana kalau tanda soulmatenya hilang seperti yang dialami Sanha? Aduh apa yang harus Jihoon lakukan sekarang?

Saat Jihoon sedang 'galau' tiba-tiba bell apartemennya berbunyi, dan yang menekannya gila mungkin, orang itu terus-terusan memencet belnya, Jihoon yang moodnya sedang buruk berjalan dengan kesal menuju pintunya dan hendak memarahi siapapun yang asal pencet belnya namun dia membeku saat membuka pintu.

"Kita akan pergi, aku tidak peduli kau pakai baju atau tidak kita harus pergi hari ini—"

"….Park Jihoon, kenapa kau pink dari atas sampai bawah?"

Pipi Jihoon memerah karena, ya tuhan, Bae Jinyoung, dengan setelan Hitam-hitam berdiri dihadapannya dan dia hanya mengenakan sweater merah muda dengan celana training yang sama warnanya, ini memalukan.

 _Aduh, memalukan sekali._

 **To be continued.**

Author's note :

Hehe, sedikit SamHwi di awal sesuai permintaan, maaf kalau gaje dan membosankan, fic ini bukan fic yang banyak konfliknya hehe, ini Cuma fic yang aku buat untuk ngeluarin ide yang mendep di kepala aku aja jadi alurnya mungkin santai-santai ajaa


	5. Don't Go Home

Chapter 5 : Don't go home.

Jinyoung kesal, mana bisa Jihoon membatalkannya begitu saja. Ia menarik koper putih besarnya, memasukkan semua baju favoritnya ke dalam koper itu. Badan Jihoon dan badannya tidak beda jauh, kalau Jihoon memang tidak punya baju, ia akan bawakan bajunya.

Dengan langkah gusar ia menyeret koper besarnya itu keluar rumahnya dan membantingnya kedalam bagasi mobilnya, menutup bagasinya dengan kasar, mengabaikan ibunya yang mengomel karena sembarangan memperlakukan barang mahal.

Daehwi yang sudah hafal kelakuan Jinyoung yang akan seenaknya kalau tidak mendapatkan hal ia inginkan hanya berdecak sebal, menjelaskan kepada nyonya Bae alasan mengapa anak tunggalnya itu gusar sekali, ingatkan ibu Jinyoung untuk mengajarkan anak itu merawat barangnya, kebiasaan dimanja ayahnya jadi seenaknya begini.

Jinyoung melaju dengan cepat menuju apartemen Jihoon, mengabaikan nasihat ibunya selama ini yang melarangnya mengijak gas hingga kecepatan diatas 80 km/jam jika menyetir di dalam kota. Saat sampai dia memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan mengangkat kopernya, menekan tombol 10 pada lift tersebut, wajahnya tetap merengut, ditambah matanya yang memiliki kantung yang tebal membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Jihoon ia menekan bell tanpa ampun, tidak peduli jika bell itu akan rusak nantinya, ia bahkan bisa membelikan 100 bell lagi untuk menggantinya. Yang penting sekarang dia mau Jihoon _nya_ pergi dengannya.

"Kita akan pergi, aku tidak peduli kau pakai baju atau tidak kita harus pergi hari ini"

Jinyoung langsung mengomel begitu pintu dibuka oleh Jihoon yang mengenakan Sweater pink dan celana training pink, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan malu.

 _Tunggu_

 _Pink?_

 _Kenapa dia pink semua?_

"….Park Jihoon, kenapa kau pink dari atas sampai bawah?" Jinyoung menatap Jihoon, ia awalnya tidak percaya kalau Jihoon tidak ada baju lagi, tapi setelah melihat Jihoon berpenampilan seperti ini mungkin Jihoon tidak bohong.

"kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak ada baju…. Dan kenapa kau kesini?" Jihoon sedikit malu terlihat seperti ini sedangkan Jinyoung berdiri dihadapannya dengan penampilan yang keren menurutnya. Ia mempersilahkan Jinyoung masuk, matanya mengikuti koper besar yang dibawa Jinyoung.

"um..Jinyoung itu apa?"

"koper"

"iya, maksudnya kenapa bawa koper?"

Jinyoung membuka kopernya, mengeluarkan bajunya yang masih lengkap dengan gantungan yang ia masukkan asal-asalan tadi.

"Pilih, kau mau pakai yang mana? Ambil saja semuanya supaya lain kali tidak kekurangan baju, aku tidak mau ada alasan seperti ini lagi nantinya." Jihoon menatap Jinyoung tidak percaya.

 _'_ _ambil saja'_ Jujur saja Jihoon tergiur, baju-baju yang dibwa Jinyoung semuanya bermerk, dan dia biasanya hanya bisa melirik saja jika melihat baju-baju yang dibawa Jinyoung di mall, tapi Jihoon juga punya harga diri, dia bukannya mau mencari perhatian, dia memang tidak ada baju lagi karena binatu sialan itu terlambat mencucinya.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini mestinya Jinyoung, lagian aku hanya butuh satu baju, Laundry ku hanya terlambat hari ini." Jinyoung hanya mengibaskan tangannya, ia tidak perduli.

"Sudahlah, sekarang pilih saja yang kau mau."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Jinyoung tersenyum, menyerahkan sebuah kaus putih, kemeja panjang dengan pattern stripes biru-putih dan celana denim selutut. (a/n : kayak yang dipake Jinyoung di teaser Jinyoung)

"nih, coba deh, ini baju favoritku." Jihoon mengangguk, masuk ke kamarnya dan mengenakan baju tersebut, _nyaman dan wangi,_ Jihoon sedikit memerah menyadari ia mengenakan pakaian yang sering dikenakan Jinyoung, baunya seperti Jinyoung dan dia suka itu, rasanya ia seperti dipeluk oleh Jinyoung walaupun sebenarnya Jinyoung sendiri belum pernah memeluknya.

 _Tapi…kok kurang cocok ya denganku…_

Jihoon keluar kamarnya, tersenyum sedikit malu karena menurutnya baju ini kurang cocok dengannya. Jinyoung menatap Jihoon dari atas sampai bawah. _Manis tapi…_ Jinyoung menunjukkan raut tidak setuju.

 _Kakinya terlalu putih_ , Jinyoung tidak suka jika nanti dilihat terlalu banyak orang dan malam akan dingin. _Lebih baik pakai baju panjang dan celana panjang._ Jinyoung kembali berkutat dengan kopernya, mencari-cari baju yang dirasa pas untuk Jihoon, ia tidak sadar bahwa Jihoon sudah mengambil sebuah sweater merah garis-garis putih yang memiliki huruf B di depannya dan celana denim yang sengaja di koyak di bagian lutut.

Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan baju yang ia pilih tadi, berdehem pada Jinyoung yang masih sibuk memilih-milih baju, Jinyoung mendongak dan tersenyum senang, suka dengan pilihan Jihoon. Dia terlihat lucu dan baju itu terlihat sedikit besar dengannya, Jinyoung jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

 _Ah ada yang kurang!_

Jinyoung mengambil ikat pinggang merahnya, kemudian menunjukannya pada Jihoon, Jihoon hanya mengangkat alisnya heran, dia tidak mengerti.

"ah kau ini." Jinyoung mendekat, dia berdiri bertumpu pada lututnya tepat didepan Jihoon kemudian sedikit mengangkat sweater yang dikenakan Jihoon

 _Hey hey hey! Dia mau apa?!_

Jihoon memerah, oh ayolah, Bae Jinyoung berada pada lututnya dan memegang pinggulnya, dari sisi manapun akan terlihat sedikit sensual, dan Jihoon jujur saja menelan ludahnya membayangkan kalau nanti, suatu hari nanti akan datang waktu dimana Bae Jinyoung benar-benar berdiri di lututnya, tangannya mencengkram erat pinggulnya dan bibirnya sibuk—

"nah! Lebih baik" Ucapan Jinyoung tersebut menyadarkan lamunan Jihoon yang _sedikit_ kotor tadi. _Ah, ia hanya memasangkan ikat pinggangku…_ Jihoon tersenyum kikuk, malu karena dia tadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Jinyoung berdiri, menatap wajah Jihoon, dia berada cukup dekat dengan Jihoon dan jujur saja, dia mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Jihoon sekarang. Bibir Jihoon terlihat beribu kali lebih menggoda saat dilihat dari dekat dan terutama saat dia tahu mereka cuma berdua saja di apartemen milik jihoon. Oh, jangan lupa juga mereka berdua itu soulmate, tentu saja _tension_ diantara mereka menjadi sedikit lebih intens.

 _Benar kata ibu, kalau cuma berdua saja itu setan nya banyak_ pikir Jinyoung karena sedikit tergoda saat ini. "kau terlihat sempurna Jihoon" dia tersenyum, mengusak rambut Jihoon karena gemas. Jihoon hanya tersenyum kembali padanya, menggumamkan terima kasih.

"ah, kau juga terlihat tampan Jinyoung, aku suka sekali dengan foto yang tadi kau post di instagram mu" senyum Jinyoung semakin lebar dia hampir benar-benar memeluk Jihoon dan meraup bibirnya jika saja Jihoon tidak melarikan diri dan mulai merapikan tumpukan baju-baju yang dikeluarkan asal oleh Jinyoung tadi.

"Bajumu bagus-bagus sekali Jinyoung, aku mana ada baju seperti ini tapi sebaiknya kau jangan asal-asalan memasukannya" celoteh Jihoon saat ia melihat salah satu baju kaos Jinyoung yang bermerk Gu*ci sedikit terjerat pada seriting kopernya, dia benar-benar berhati-hati agar kaos putih yang dia yakin harganya selangit itu tidak robek.

"tenang saja, itu hanya kaos, tabunganku masih banyak, aku bisa beli lagi kalau robek" Jihoon mendelik kesal kearah Jinyoung, berdecak karena balasan Jinyoung yang terkesan boros dan begitu angkuh.

"Dengar ya Bae Jinyoung, aku tidak tahu sebesar apa rumahmu, atau sebanyak apa uang ayahmu, tapi karena mulai sekarang kau berhubungan denganku kau harus mulai berhemat. Bagaimana sih, padahal anak fakultas ekonomi." Jinyoung hanya memutar bola matanya, ia bosan mendengar ocehan yang seperti ini.

"aku juga hemat kok! Aku lebih sering berangkat diantar sopirku daripada naik mobil biar hemat bensin! Yang menyuruhku belanja terus itu ayahku, dia bilang kalau aku ingin aku harus beli daripada nanti jadi mengganjal dan menggangguku belajar." Jinyoung mencoba memelas, dan Jihoon yang sedikit jengah hanya menjewer telinga Jinyoung yang seenaknya merebahkan dirinya di sofa tanpa melepas sandal rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

" Jinyoung sendalmu nanti sofanya kotor! Perbaiki sikapmu atau aku tidak mau jadi soulmatemu!" Jihoon mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, Jinyoung yang mendengar hal itu langsung menendang sendalnya agar terlepas dengan seenaknya saja membuat Jihoon tambah kesal dia hendak memukul Jinyoung namun Jinyoung keburu menariknya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dekapan Jinyoung.

Posisi mereka saat ini Jinyoung sedang terguling di sofanya dan Jihoon berada diatasnya, wajah mereka sangat dekat dan Jihoon sedikit malu karena dia belum siap untuk berada sedekat ini dengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung sendiri sebenarnya sedikit tergoda karena terlalu dekat dengan Jihoon namun kemudian dia mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. "Jihoonie hyung tetap jadi soulmate ku ya? Aku janji akan jadi Bae Jinyoung yang lebih baik untuk Jihoon-hyung!"

Jihoon mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jinyoung, dia malu mendengar pernyataan Jinyoung tadi, mana wajah mereka terlalu dekat sekarang, Jihoon jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika bibir Jinyoung menempel dengan bibirnya, tapi ia harus menahannya. Mereka baru kenal kemarin! Demi tuhan Park Jihoon, tahan hormonmu.

Jinyoung baru akan menggoda Jihoon karena wajah Jihoon yang memerah saat ini, namun…

 _Growls._

Perut Jihoon bunyi, dia mengerjap lucu, dia lupa kalau tadi pagi dia hanya minum teh dan makan selembar roti tawar dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 2 siang. Jinyoung tertawa karena gemas dengan Jihoon, dia mencubit pipi Jihoon kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, ia duduk dan tersenyum lembut pada Jihoon membuat Jihoon jadi salah tingkah karenanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Baru nanti kita belanja dan nanti kita tetap akan makan malam oke? Aku janji kau tidak akan keluar uang sepeser pun!" Jihoon mengangguk namun kemudian dia menatap bingung ke Jinyoung.

"tapi aku juga bisa bayar sendiri Jinyoung, aku masih punya uang"

"Kau yakin?"

"ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kan hyung pelit" Jinyoung berdiri dan hendak kabur, dia tidak mau dijewer lagi, benar kata Daehwi, Jihoon itu sedikit ganas. Namun belum sempat dia kabur Jihoon sudah menendang kakinya, Daehwi benar lagi, Jihoon memang suka menendang orang sepertinya.

.

.

.

 _Gawat,_ Jinyoung bingung sekarang, Jihoon sedang marah sepertinya. Mereka sekarang berada di salah satu toko di mall, dan Jihoon sedang duduk selagi menunggu Jinyoung membayar dengan melipat tangannya. Jinyoung mengajaknya beranjak namun Jihoon tetap diam saja, dia hanya berjalan sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya keluar toko tersebut. Kalian mau tahu kenapa?

Jadi, Bae Jinyoung, atau kalau kata pak Kim kepala pelayan di rumahnya 'Tuan Muda Bae' yang uangnya super banyak ini, setelah makan dengan Jihoon di restoran All you can eat dia mengajak Jihoon ke mall, awalnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film sebentar, tentu saja dengan Jinyoung yang terus-terusan memegang tangan Jihoon dan mengelusnya selama film tersebut tayang membuat Jihoon tidak ingat alur cerita film tadi. Dan sekarang mereka berbelanja. Inilah masalahnya, Jinyoung mengajak Jihoon ke beberapa toko baju, membeli baju untuknya dan memaksa Jihoon memilih juga kemudian membelikannya untuk Jihoon walaupun Jihoon mati-matian menolak.

Namun alasan Jihoon jadi benar-benar marah adalah Jinyoung membelikannya sepatu dan jam. Kau tahu berapa harganya? Sepatu yang dibelikan Jinyoung adalah sneakers merk Ye*zy dengan harga 1 juta won dan jam digital berwarna hitam dengan tali kulit yang harganya lebih mahal lagi daripada sepatu tersebut.

Jihoon bukannya tidak mau, tapi ini berlebihan! Mereka baru 3 jam berbelanja dan mencoba ini itu, dia memang menikmatinya namun Jinyoung sudah menghabiskan uang lebih dari 5 juta won, dia tahu kalau Jinyoung itu kaya, tapi ini keterlaluan!

"Jihoon hyung kau kenapa?" Jinyoung yang tidak tahu apa salahnya menahan pergelangan tangan Jihoon, mencoba menggandengnya. Jihoon diam saja, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jinyoung seboros ini.

"Ayolah hyung, kau lelah? Kita bisa pulang sekarang oke? Jangan marah" Jihoon berhenti kemudian menoleh, menatap Jinyoung sedikit kesal.

"Aku bukannya lelah Jinyoung aku hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau menghamburkan uang sebanyak itu, janjinya kita hanya membeli sepatu mu, itu saja! Kau ini boros sekali sih, aku paling tidak suka dengan orang boros!" Jinyoung menatap terkejut dan dia sedikit terluka oleh kata-kata Jihoon tadi.

"Aku bukannya boros hyung, tapi aku ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, Daehwi bilang kau pasti akan suka jadi aku memilihkan yang terbaik untukmu."

Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah mengatakan hal seperti itu, mestinya dia tahu Jinyoung hanya ingin membuatnya senang, tapi Jihoon malah berkata dia tidak menyukainya, Jihoon memegang tangan Jinyoung dan meremasnya pelan, dia menggigit bibirnya.

"umm…maafkan aku Jinyoung-ah, bukannya aku tidak mau, aku hanya— uh- aku hanya tidak terbiasa mendapat barang seperti ini, dan kau juga sedikit terlalu boros…. Maafkan aku ya? Aku mau kok, dan aku juga tidak benci denganmu, aku sangat menyayangimu! Aku selalu menunggu saat saat bisa berjalan bersamamu selama ini, jadi kumohon maafkan aku ya?" Jihoon mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya yang untungnya berhasil membuat senyum terulas di wajah tampan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengangguk, dia mana bisa menang jika Jihoon se imut itu, Jihoon sengaja menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ dan sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya, terlalu imut, Jinyoung sampai lupa kalau tadi Jihoon sedikit berkata kasar dengannya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku juga, aku memang terlalu boros, aku akan memperbaiki kebiasaanku, ah syukurlah aku dapat soulmate sepertimu, aku bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik karena Jihoonieku." Jinyoung tersenyum menggoda membuat Jihoon sedikit malu karenanya.

"mulutmu itu Bae, terlalu sering menggombal. Umm karena aku merasa bersalah bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan malam ini? Tapi jangan yang mahal, aku tidak punya banyak uang hehe" mencubit pipi Jihoon sekilas Jinyoung menggeleng, dia sudah janji akan membayar semuanya.

"tidak, aku yang akan bayar, hyung bisa mentraktirku di kampus nanti, sekarang hyung pilih saja mau makan dimana, kita akan makan banyak biar hyung makin chubby oke?"

Jihoon kembali memukul Jinyoung dilengannya, dia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mengatainya chubby, dia itu tidak gemuk! Dia cuma sedikit tembam di pipi saja!

"aku tidak gendut! Cuma pipiku saja!" Jinyoung tertawa, menggandeng tangan Jihoon menuju parkiran, Jihoon ingin makan di restoran murah dekat apartemennya.

Jinyoung puas dengan jalan-jalannya hari ini walaupun ada sedikit perdebatan tadi namun ia merasa jadi lebih dekat dengan Jihoon, tadi mereka makan cukup banyak dan Jinyoung benar-benar menikmatinya, Jihoon itu ternyata memang sedikit galak, tapi dia punya banyak aegyo, kadang Jinyoung jadi gemas.

Jinyoung dan Jihoon juga sudah lebih santai bersama, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk jalan saja menuju apartemen Jihoon yang jaraknya hanya 4 blok, _well_ , mereka berdua memang sudah dekat sepertinya, terlihat dengan Jihoon yang menggelayutkan lengannya di lengan Jinyoung dan sejak tadi mulai memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Bae'.

"kau menikmati hari ini hyung?" Jihoon mengangguk, dia senang bisa bersama Jinyoung seharian, terutama tadi saat makan Jinyoung beberapa kali menyuapinya dan bahkan mengelap sisa nasi di bibirnya.

"hmm aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu dulu, tidak bisakah kau menginap ditempatku saja?" Ajak Jihoon dengan nada sedikit manja karena saat ini mereka sudah sampai didepan apartemen Jihoon.

Jinyoung menggeleng, betapa dia ingin menginap dan bersama Jihoon, tapi ini masih terlalu awal untuk mereka, ibunya juga sendirian di rumah dan ibunya pasti cemas. "Kalau aku menginap hari ini mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang nakal terhadapmu hyung, kau terus saja bertingkah imut dari tadi." Jinyoung mengerling nakal membuat Jihoon sedikit salah tingkah jadinya.

"mesum!"

 _tapi tidak apa-apa, aku juga mungkin akan menyukainya_

Jinyoung berhenti, menyerahkan tas belanjaan milik Jihoon, mengusap pipi Jihoon yang sedang cemberut karena belum mau berpisah dengan Jinyoung saat ini.

"hei kenapa cemberut? Mau kucium kamu hmm?"

"iya." Jawab Jihoon tidak sadar, dia cepat cepat menutup mulutnya.

 _Bodoh bodoh bodoh_

Jinyoung sendiri juga tidak jauh beda reaksinya, pipinya merah karena malu dan gugup.

"Jihoon hyung." Jihoon tetap menunduk malu

"hyung." Jihoon mendongak, Jinyoung kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi tembam Jihoon dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Jihoon hanya bisa menatap Jinyoung malu-malu, tangannya mencengkram tali tas belanjaannya erat. Wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan Jihoon menutup matanya erat. Ia sudah siap jika Jinyoung ingin mencium bibirnya dan menjadikannya milik Jinyoung seutuhnya, dia sudah benar-benar siap untuk itu.

Jinyoung mendekat dan kening mereka bersentuhan, ia bisa merasakan nafas Jihoon menerpa wajahnya, pipi Jihoon yang memerah dan bibirnya yang gemetar. Jinyoung berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi wajah Jihoon dari dekat yang bagi Jihoon rasanya sangat lama, ia sedikit mengintip, mendapati wajah Jinyoung yang sangat dekat dengannya sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung." Ucap Jinyoung, tetap dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan Jihoon.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jihoon hyung." Jinyoung kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya, Jihoon sedikit kecewa awalnya namun kemudian ia lemas, Bae Jinyoung, mencium keningnya, dia memang kecewa karena Jinyoung tidak mencium bibirnya namun tetap saja, mendapat ciuman dari Jinyoung merupakan sesuatu yang special dan Jihoon rasa Jantungnya akan pecah sekarang.

Setelah beberapa detik yang menurut Jihoon benar-benar berharga, Jinyoung menjauh, wajah tampannya terlihat beribu kali lebih tampan bagi Jihoon, Jihoon memegang tangan Jinyoung yang masih menagkup pipinya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Baejin."

.

.

.

.

Daehwi sedang sibuk meng _scroll_ timeline instagramnya, tersenyum senang melihat post baru dari Jihoon.

Jihoon mengepost fotonya bersama Jinyoung ditempat makan tadi, di foto itu Jinyoung dan Jihoon keduanya sama-sama berpangku tangan menunjukkan gelang _couple_ yang baru mereka beli sambil menatap satu sama lain dengan caption _'I'm glad to be yours, Bae'_

Tidak lama kemudian Jinyoung juga mengepost foto baru, berbeda dengan Jihoon, ia mengepost foto Jihoon yang ia ambil diam-diam saat Jihoon sedang berjinjit berusaha mengambil sebuah sepatu di toko yang mereka hampiri tadi, menurut Jinyoung ekspresi Jihoon yang serius dan berusaha mengambil sepatu yang letaknya agak tinggi itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

 _'_ _I'm glad you're mine'_

Dan jangan lupakan banyaknya comment yang membanjiri komentar kedua post itu, mungkin sekampus mereka akan gempar karena dua manusia paling tampan di kampus ternyata _soulmate_.

 **To be Continued**

 **Author's note :**

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku pengen masukkin OngNiel disini, mereka berdua juga cute banget deh, jadi gemes sendiri

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa, semoga suka dengan chapter ini cx


	6. Now

Chapter 6 : Before it's too late.

Satu bulan, sudah satu bulan terhitung sejak Jihoon dan Jinyoung mulai berbicara satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar, selama sebulan ini mereka berdua memang sibuk karena tugas-tugas akhir semester, namun syukurlah mereka bisa tetap bertemu setiap hari.

Menurut Jihoon, sejak ia dan Jinyoung kenal, dia jadi lebih hemat karena dia lebih sering pergi ke kampus diantar Jinyoung. Setiap pagi Jinyoung pasti sudah ada di pintu keluar apartemennya dan akan mengantarnya walaupun Jinyoung tidak ada kelas pagi, dan kalaupun Jinyoung sedang ada kelas dan Jihoon belum berangkat, sesore apapun itu, Jinyoung akan menunggunya dan pulang bersamanya.

Hubungan mereka juga berjalan mulus, mungkin awalnya mereka sedikit sering berdebat karena sedikit perbedaan seperti bagaimana borosnya Jinyoung padahal Jihoon itu tipikal orang yang hemat atau karena Jihoon yang suka _skinship_ dengan teman-temannya dan Jinyoung yang sering kali cemburu kalau melihat Jihoon terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Jihoon sekarang.

Ciuman.

Jinyoung masih belum mencium bibirnya sampai sekarang, ciuman di bibir itu merupakan tanda bahwa soulmate sudah memiliki satu sama lain, namun Jinyoung selalu saja mencium pipinya atau keningnya, pernah Jihoon mencoba untuk mendapat ciuman di bibir namun Jinyoung menghindarinya.

* * *

 _"_ _jangan lupa makan malam sayang." Jihoon tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, saat itu mereka sedang berada di parkiran apartemen Jihoon, sudah cukup gelap dan Jinyoung memaksa untuk mengantar Jihoon pulang._

 _Jihoon membuka seatbeltnya kemudian menghadap kearah Jinyoung, Jinyoung yang disebelahnya juga menatapnya penuh rasa sayang, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium pipi Jihoon._

 _'_ _ini saatnya' pikir Jihoon, ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Jinyoung jika ia menoleh sedikit dan mencoba membuat Jinyoung mencium bibirnya. Jihoon sedikit menoleh saat wajah Jinyoung sudah sangat dekat, menggumamkan kata tidak jelas membuat Jinyoung membuka matanya terkejut dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasa bibirnya dan Jihoon terlalu dekat._

 _Tentu saja saat Jinyoung menjauhkan wajahnya begitu sadar bibirnya dan Jihoon dekat membuat raut wajah Jihoon sedikit terluka, namun ia cepat-cepat berbicara, mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting baru kemudian turun dari mobil Jinyoung dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa dan takut kalau-kalau Jinyoung tidak mau mengikatnya._

* * *

Karena kejadian itu, Jihoon jadi sering gelisah, seperti sekarang ini, dia sedang libur akhir semester dan sekarang dia bersama Seonho, sepupunya yang selalu menginap di apartemennya jika dia libur. Namun dia masih saja galau.

"Hyung, berhentilah menggulung dirimu didalam selimut seperti itu." Seonho sedikit bingung karena pagi ini Jihoon sepertinya sangat gelisah dan sedih. Seonho melompat ke tempat tidur Jihoon dan dengan iseng menimpanya.

"Berat Seonhoooo"

"Makanya bilang dulu, hyung kenapaa? Kok sekarang galau terus sih?"

"bukan apa-apa, kau juga tidak akan mengerti, kisah cintamu mulus sekali sih."

Seonho mencubit entah apapun yang ada dibalik selimut Jihoon dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"cerita!"

Jihoon berdecak tapi akhirnya ia bercerita dengan Seonho mengenai masalahnya, dan sialnya Seonho malah menertawainya.

"Kau terlalu ganas kali hyuung" Canda Seonho yang dibalas Jihoon dengan sentilan di telinganya. Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum ia tersenyum kembali.

"Hyung kenapa tidak pancing saja dia agar mencium hyung?" Jihoon mengerjap lucu. Memancingnya? Memangnya Jinyoung itu ikan apa dipancing-pancing, lagipula Jihoon harus bagaimana? Menggoda Jinyoung begitu? Yang ada Jinyoung jadi jijik dan tambah tidak mau pikirnya.

"Iya hyung! Kan ini libur, nah kau ajak saja Jinyoung-hyung kesini, tidak usah jalan kemana-mana, ajak nonton film saja, nah biar _mood_ nya jadi lebih bagus nanti ditengah-tengah filmnya hyung peluk saja dia, pokoknya buat jarak kalian sedekat mungkin! Ah jangan lupa pakai _chapstick_ hyung yang pink pink itu biar dia sedikit tergoda, hyung tinggal gangguin dia dikit, cium pipinya atau apalah nanti dia pasti tergoda juga hyung, aku jamin!" Seonho mengacungkan jempolnya, ia yakin rencananya ini pasti berhasil.

"Tapi kalau Jinyoung malah jadi kesal gimana dong?" Jihoon sebenarnya merasa rencana Seonho itu sempurna, tapi dia ragu-ragu, dia tidak mau nanti Jinyoung menganggapnya mesum karena menempelinya terus-terusan.

"Hyung, memangnya hyung tidak sakit hati kalau orang yang hyung sayangi malah kesal saat kau hanya meminta kasih sayangnya sedikit? Kalau dia kesal berarti dia memang tidak mau sama hyung" Seonho benar, kalau Jinyoung malah menjadi kesal berarti Jinyoung memang tidak menginginkannya. Jihoon berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, ia ingin mencoba rencana Seonho, tapi dia belum siap jika Jinyoung ternyata tidak menginginkannya.

Cukup lama ia berpikir namun akhirnya ia setuju dengan rencana Seonho, Seonho yang memang berencana menemani Guanlin yang sedang liburan ke korea untuk jalan-jalan tentu saja langsung pergi saat Jinyoung sampai dirumahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam ya kalian berdua, aku tetap akan pulang sekitar jam 7, jadi jangan berbuat mesum" Seonho mengedipkan matanya kearah Jinyoung yang baru saja sampai di apartemen Jihoon. Jihoon hanya mendelik kearah Seonho.

"pergilah anak ayam, dan berhentilah berpikiran mesum, kau masih dibawah umur." Seonho hanya tertawa lalu keluar, mengucapkan 'semoga beruntung' kepada Jihoon dengan sengaja agar Jinyoung mendengarnya.

"semoga beruntung apanya?" Tanya Jinyoung yang bingung, tidak biasanya Jihoon hanya mengajaknya berdiam diri dirumahnya saja. Biasanya Jihoon rewel minta ajak ke wahana bermain atau ke pantai.

Jihoon hanya menggeleng kemudian menunjukkan kaset 'Accidental Detective' kepada Jinyoung membuat Jinyoung membelalakkan matanya dan tersenyum senang. Jinyoung memang dari minggu lalu merengek mengajak Jihoon menonton film itu, namun karena Jihoon masih ujian dia terpaksa menolak tapi untung saja Seonho yang kopernya seperti kantung doraemon itu punya kaset ini, dia bilang dia ingin menonton film ini dengan Guanlin besok.

"wow, kau dapat dari mana nih?" Jinyoung mengambil kaset tersebut kemudian membuka kotaknya, dan memutarkan kaset tersebut sedangkan Jihoon mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng di dapurnya, tidak lupa mengolestkan _Chapstick_ seperti yang disuruh Seonho, sebenarnya Jihoon merasa bibirnya sedikit terlalu merah, tapi toh lampunya akan dimatikan dan hari sudah sore, tidak akan terlalu kelihatan.

Jihoon meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa diatas meja tamunya, Jinyoung sudah duduk di sofa dan menikmati film yang sudah mulai beberapa menit. Dia langsung duduk disebelah Jinyoung dan memeluk pinggangnya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada Jinyoung sedangkan Jinyoung yang menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba ini sedikit bingung. Biasanya Jihoon sedikit malu-malu untuk memulai hal seperti ini dengan Jinyoung, dia lebih santai melakukan skinship dengan temannya. Jinyoung tersenyum menoleh kearah Jihoon, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Jihoon dan sedikit gemas karena Jihoon terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang, entah perasaannya saja atau apalah tapi bibir Jihoon benar-benar merah dan terlihat menggoda.

 _Tahan Bae Jinyoung, kau pasti akan kelepasan kalau memulainya._

Jinyoung mencium kening Jihoon sekilas kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke film yang sedang diputar. Jihoon pikir rencananya akan berhasil karena Jinyoung tadi memperhatikan bibirnya namun…..

 _Sialan, filmnya terlalu bagus, aku juga jadi ikut-ikutan nonton, mana ketawaku besar sekali tadi._

Jihoon sedikit kesal, dia salah memilih film. Film yang dia pilih terlalu bagus, dia jadi lupa misinya untuk terus menggoda Jinyoung dan malahan terlarut sampai film itu habis. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, meneggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jinyoung saat layar tvnya menunjukkan credits dari film tadi. Jinyoung hanya tertawa kecil karena Jihoon bertingkah sedikit manja hari ini, dia mengacak surai lembut milik Jihoon, sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Kau kerasukan apa hari ini hmm? Tumben manja sekali" godanya. Jihoon mendongak, wajahnya sedikit kesal, bibir penuhnya yang sangat pink itu mengerucut lucu, Jinyoung mencubit pipinya saking gemasnya dengan Jihoon.

"apa? Kok cemberut begitu" Jihoon menggeleng kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jinyoung, ia kemudian mengecupi leher Jinyoung berkali-kali, membuat pemiliknya sedikit kegelian.

"Hei manis, kau kenapa sih? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu hmm?" Jihoon kembali menggeleng, tetap mengecupi leher Jinyoung, dia suka sekali wangi Jinyoung, dia benar-benar menikmati setiap bibirnya menyentuh kulit Jinyoung.

"apa sih _baby_?" Jihoon terkikik mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"baby ingin dipeluk Baejin lama-lamaaa" Jawab Jihoon dengan nada manja, dia memang selalu seperti itu saat dipanggil _baby_ oleh Jinyoung. Hal ini mulai saat mereka sedang bermain _playstation_ dirumah Jinyoung, saat itu Jinyoung menggoda Jihoon yang kalah terus,

 _"_ _aduh jangan ngambek dong, iyadeh kubiarkan kamu menang nanti, dasar baby"_

Jinyoung masih ingat bagaimana lebarnya senyum Jihoon saat itu kemudian Jihoon mulai berbicara dengan aegyonya

 _"_ _terimakacih Baejin yang tampaan"_

Jinyoung mencium pipi Jihoon gemas. "Jihoonie kau imut sekali sih, mau ku gigit jadinya."

"Jangan gigit! Jihoon rasanya tidak enak!" Jinyoung dengan mudahnya mengangkat Jihoon ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat, berpura-pura ingin menggigit Jihoon, sedangkan Jihoon hanya bisa tertawa-tawa mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jinyoung yang ingin menggigit pipinya.

Jihoon terus-terusan meronta sampai pelukkan Jinyoung di pinggang Jihoon tidak sengaja terlepas dan Jihoon hampir terjatuh kebelakang kalau Jinyoung tidak menariknya dengan cepat yang mengakibatkan wajah mereka berdua sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Jihoon mencengkram kaus yang dikenakan Jinyoung, ia memajukan wajahnya, menatap Jinyoung seolah-olah memohon untuk memperbolehkannya menciumnya kali ini. Jinyoung sendiri yang sejak tadi memang memperhatikan bibir Jihoon juga diam saja, memeluk pinggang Jihoon yang berada di pangkuannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

 _Mungkin sudah saatnya._ Pikir Jinyoung, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengikat Jihoon. Dia menutup matanya dan hendak mencium Jihoon dan—

TING TONG

Bell apartemen Jihoon berbunyi, Jinyoung langsung mencengkram pinggang Jihoon dan menjauhkannya dengan sedikit kasar, cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahnya, dia bisa melihat raut wajah Jihoon yang terluka karena ia mendorongnya begitu saja.

"um, S-seonho sepertinya sudah pulang." Jihoon diam saja, dia beranjak dari pangkuan Jinyoung kemudian duduk disebelahnya, ia menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau buka—"

"Pergi kamu." Jinyoung terdiam, ia memegang tangan Jihoon namun ditepis olehnya.

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung kesal, ia menarik tangan Jinyoung dan menuntunnya menuju pintu, membukakan pintu apartemennya kemudian mendorong Jinyoung keluar, Seonho yang bingung dan ingin bertanya cepat-cepat ditariknya masuk kemudian mengunci pintunya dengan cepat, mengabaikan Jinyoung yang menekan bellnya berkali-kali.

"Hyung ada apa sebaiknya kau—"

BRAK!

Jihoon membanting pintu kamarnya, Seonho tidak bisa apa-apa kalau begini, ia kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyuruh Jinyoung pulang.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia duduk didepan pintu apartemen Jihoon dengan wajah gusar.

 _Bukan begini maksudnya._

Wajah Jihoon tadi masih terbayang-bayang di kepalanya. Dia yakin Jihoon saat ini berpikir bahwa Jinyoung tidak menginginkannya. Tapi bukan begitu maksudnya, hanya saja Jinyoung takut Jihoon belum siap, Jinyoung juga takut dia akan kelepasan makanya selama ini dia selalu menghindari Jihoon saat mereka hampir berciuman. Dia menginginkan Jihoon, sangat-sangat menginginkannya namun tidak mau terkesan buru-buru, dia ingin Jihoon tahu bagaimana sifatnya dan dia juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Jihoon sebelum benar-benar memiliki satu sama lain.

Jinyoung berdiri kemudian menekan belnya lagi, yang terakhir, jika memang tidak dibukakan dia baru akan pulang.

"Hyung pulanglah dulu." Seonho yang tadi baru saja menyuruhnya pulang kembali membukakan pintu dan mengatakan hal yang sebelumnya sudah dia katakan tadi.

Jinyoung mememberi Seonho tatapan memohon yang membuat Seonho mendecak namun kemudian mempersilahkan Jinyoung masuk lagi, Seonho mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon dengan Jinyoung yang mengekorinya dibelakang.

"Jihoon Hyung, kumohon buka pintunya, masalah kalian bisa menjadi lebih rumit jika kau seperti ini. Aku yakin, apapun yang terjadi, Jinyoung hyung punya alasannya jadi dengarkanlah dia dulu."

Cukup lama Jinyoung dan Seonho menunggu namun syukurlah 5 menit kemudian terdengar suara kunci pintu kamar Jihoon telah dibuka. Seonho menyuruh Jinyoung masuk kekamar Jihoon.

"Selesaikan dengan baik, Guanlin tinggal di hotel dekat sini, aku akan menginap disana saja." Jinyoung tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum memutar kenop pintu kamar Jihoon dan masuk kedalam.

Jihoon berdiri didepan Jinyoung, matanya sedikit sembab. Bukan bermaksud dramatis tapi siapa yang tidak akan menangis jika orang yang sudah jelas ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu menolakmu seolah-olah tidak puas dengan takdirnya sendiri.

"kau mau apa?" Tanya Jihoon, suaranya sedikit serak, dada Jinyoung rasanya sakit sekali melihat Jihoon saat ini, dia memengang tangan Jihoon dan satu tangannya lagi terangkat memegang pipi Jihoon yang basah karena air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu aku hanya—"

"Apa? Aku menunggu cukup lama, disaat yang lain sudah menemukan soulmate mereka aku hanya mengatakan pada diriku, mungkin kau sedikit terlambat. Namun ternyata kau sudah tahu selama hampir 2 tahun dan hanya diam saja, awalnya ku pikir kau hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, tapi kau juga selalu menghindariku saat aku ingin menciummu, saat di mobil kemarin aku kira mungkin karena itu dimobilmu, dan sedang banyak orang jadi waktunya kurang tepat, tapi apalagi sekarang? Kau tidak perlu mendorongku seperti itu. Itu tadi hanya Seonho, kita bisa mengabaikannya sebentar, dia pasti mengerti, tapi kau malah mendorongku seperti itu. Kau tahu Jinyoung, setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkanmu, memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika kita terikat satu sama lain, apakah benar aku akan bisa merasakan sakit jika kau merasa sakit, atau aku tidak akan bisa berpisah darimu. Tapi kau, kau membuatku merasa kalau aku orang yang buruk, kau membuatku merasa kau tidak menginginkan—"

Belum selesai Jihoon berbicara, Jinyoung menariknya dan menciumnya, Jihoon hendak memberontak awalnya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang awalnya hanya menempelkan bibirnya, mulai melumat bibir Jihoon yang sudah berhenti berontak, Jinyoung membimbing tangan Jihoon dan melingkarkannya di sekitar lehernya, ia membuka mulutnya dan menjilat bibir Jihoon yang terasa manis, memeluk pinggang Jihoon dan mendekatkan badan mereka berdua. Jinyoung menggigit bibir Jihoon saat ia merasa kurang hanya dengan menyesapi bibir itu, gigitan itu membuat Jihoon terkejut dan sedikit membuka mulutnya, Jinyoung tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, ia dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jihoon, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian mengabsen setiap hal yang ada dimulut Jihoon, cukup lama ia memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Jihoon sampai ia merasa pukulan-pukulan lembut di dadanya.

Jinyoung melepaskan ciuman mereka, menatap Jihoon yang wajahnya sangat merah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia mengelap bibir Jihoon yang basah dengan Jarinya, tangannya yang lain masih tetap memeluk pinggang Jihoon, kembali mengecup bibir Jihoon sebelum ia berbicara.

"Jangan katakan itu. Aku menginginkanmu Park Jihoon, aku juga memikirkanmu setiap malam, aku memikirkan banyak hal tentangmu, aku sering sekali mendapati diriku tersenyum tanpa sebab hanya dengan membaca riwayat chat kita atau bagaimana setiap pagi aku harus cepat-cepat mengganti seprai tempat tidurku yang basah akibat fantasi-fantasi liarku tentangmu."

Jihoon sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya, kembali memukul dada Jinyoung pelan, Jinyoung yang melihatnya balas tersenyum dan berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jihoon, aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bisa terikat denganmu selamanya. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu banyak berpikir, aku selalu ingin semuanya tepat pada waktunya namun malah mengacaukan segalanya."

Jihoon tersenyum kemudian ia kembali memeluk leher Jinyoung.

"Jinyoungi, jantungku berdegup kencang sekali, rasanya mau pecah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa rasanya aku langsung mengerti mengapa kau selama ini menghindariku sesaat setelah kau menciumku padahal sebelumnya aku sangat kesal."

"Jantungku juga berdegup kencang sekali, mungkin karena sekarang kita terhubung satu sama lain."

"apa itu berarti kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?"

"hmm, tentu saja tidak akan, dan walaupun aku berusaha lari darimu aku pasti akan kembali lagi padamu."

Jihoon tersenyum senang, ia kemudian mencium pipi Jinyoung.

"ngomong-ngomong dimana Seonho?"

"katanya dia mungkin menginap di hotel tempat Guanlin menginap saja"

Jihoon mengangguk, namun kemudian dia memikirkan kata-kata Jinyoung tadi.

 _setiap pagi aku harus cepat-cepat mengganti seprai tempat tidurku yang basah akibat fantasi-fantasi liarku tentangmu_

Pipi Jihoon sedikit memerah mengingatnya,

 _'_ _Jadi dia sering memikirkan sedang melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu denganku ya?'_

"iya." Jihoon tersentak saat mendengar jawaban Jinyoung. Jihoon mengerjap. _Tadi aku bicara terlalu keras ya?_

"tidak, kau hanya memikirkannya." Jihoon menatap Jinyoung tidak percaya.

"Park Jihoon, aku kira kau sudah tahu kalau kita berciuman itu berarti aku akan benar-benar terhubung denganmu dalam artian apapun yang kau pikirkan aku pasti akan tahu itu." Jihoon mengangguk-angguk mengerti, namun kemudian dia tersenyum jahil.

 _'_ _Bae Jinyoung, kau menginap saja malam ini, kau tidak perlu mengganti seprai sendirian besok pagi, kita bisa menggantinya bersama-sama'_

Jinyoung sedikit menyeringai. _'kau yakin bisa bergerak besok pagi jika mengajakku menginap?'_

 _'_ _well, aku sering latihan dance dan bagian bawahku cukup tangguh'_

Dan syukurlah Seonho benar-benar tidak kembali ke apartemen Jihoon malam itu.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Jangan dipikirin ya itu si jihoon ama baejin ngapain abis itu nanti jadi kepikiran terus, semoga suka dengan chapt. ini


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : _Little One_ (GuanHo side story)

"Yoo Seonho bangunlah" Ujar seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus putih dan rambutnya masih basah. Ia mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk kecil ditangannya sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Laki-laki itu melempar basahnya dan mengenai seseorang yang sedang tidur diranjangnya dan mendapati erangan dari yang sedang tidur, "Aku masih ngantuk" balasnya membuat pria tadi mendengus.

"Yasudah, jangan salahkan kau kalau buffetnya tutup ya sebentar lagi." Pria yang tidur tadi –Seonho– langsung bangun, dan berlari kekamar mandi, ia mencuci mukanya dengan cepat dan asal-asalan. Sedangkan laki-laki yang tadi melemparinya handuk hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku bercanda, ini baru jam 8, tapi kau harus mandi atau kita benar-benar akan kesiangan Seonho-yah" Seonho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung cemberut, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Guanlin-hyung menyebalkan." Seonho menatap Guanlin sebal, dia paling sensitive kalau soal makanan.

"Sudah, mandi sana, nanti kita sarapan dan mengambil barang-barangmu di apartemen Jihoon."

"aku malas, aku yakin dia semalam bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya, mau tidur lagi." Guanlin mencubit pipi Seonho dengan gemas, memang susah punya _mate_ yang usianya 5 tahun lebih muda.

Ah, _fyi_ Seonho itu masih di tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah atas, dia masih 16 tahun walaupun kadang pemikirannya sangat dewasa, termasuk hal-hal kotor orang dewasa juga terkadang. Sedangkan Guanlin sudah di tahun keempatnya di salah satu universitas di Taiwan, ia merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran yang sebentar lagi akan internship dan dia berterimakasih pada otak cerdasnya yang memperbolehkannya ikut internship di Rumah Sakit di Korea nantinya.

"Mandilah atau aku akan ikut memandikanmu." Guanlin mengerling nakal yang hanya dibalas tendangan di kakinya oleh Seonho.

"Oh tolong, ada pria Cina yang ingin mencabuliku, aku, Yoo Seonho juara Taekwondo tingkat SMA seluruh Korea." Guanlin tertawa, melemparkan setelan baju untuk Seonho menyuruhnya cepat-cepat mandi.

"Mandilah, aku akan memelukmu dan menciummu seharian jika kau berhenti menjadi bayi pemalas seperti ini" Seonho tersenyum, pipinya sedikit memerah, dia paling suka diberi ciuman dan pelukkan, manja memang, tapi dia dan Guanlin jarang bertemu jadi tentu saja dia sangat sangat sangat menyukainya.

Seusai mandi, Seonho dan Guanlin menuju restoran hotel untuk makan, jangan harap mereka hanya sebentar disana, Seonho merupakan _true omnivore_ dalam artian dia akan memakan apa saja yang dia lihat. Mungkin dia sudah mencicipi seluruh makanan di buffet, Guanlin yang melihatnya makan saja ingin muntah saking kenyangnya, namun dia tidak berani melarang Seonho. Dia tidak mau kena bogem mentah Seonho seperti tahun lalu saat ia mencegah Seonho untuk menambah makan. sakit men.

Guanlin menatap Seonho, sesekali menyeka bekas makanan di bibirnya, kalau di drama atau di cerita-cerita romantis perlakuan seperti itu akan membuat seseorang tersipu malu, tapi Yoo Seonho akan menggigit jarimu dan merasa terganggu, menurut Seonho, makan itu harus dinikmati, benar-benar dinikmati.

"Yoo Seonho, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Guanlin saat Seonho meletakkan sendok _ice creamnya_ yang entah keberapa.

Seonho mengangguk, menengok kanan dan kiri sebelum mengeluarkan wadah kecil dari tasnya dan memasukkan beberapa potong pizza yang sudah diambilnya tadi dan memasukkan wadah tersebut kembali dalam tasnya. Guanlin yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"sayang kita bisa pesan lagi nanti." Guanlin mengacak surai Seonho. Sebenarnya ia heran bagaimana bisa Seonho se kurus ini padahal sudah makan banyak sekali.

"Buang-buang uang! Sudah lebih baik kita keapartemen Jihoon hyung!" Seonho berdiri dan hendak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Guanlin.

"Seonho-ya, bagaimana kalau kita kesana nanti sore? Bukankah kau bilang dia baru baikkan dengan _mate_ nya?" Guanlin memeluk Seonho dari belakang sambil berjalan menuntunnya kearah lift.

"Huh? Tapi filmnya?"

"Nanti bisa, Hyung sangat merindukanmu Seonho-ya." Guanlin mengecup leher Seonho saat mereka berada di lift, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher remaja itu membuat Seonho jadi salah tingkah karenanya.

Bukannya tidak nyaman, tapi Seonho itu memang masih kecil, dia akui dia kadang menonton film yang tidak pantas untuk anak seusianya karena penasaran, tapi selama ini Guanlin memang belum pernah memainkan lehernya, biasanya hanya sebatas kecupan dan ciuman yang dalam di bibir saja. Hal ini membuatnya jadi gugup.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya gemas denganmu dari tadi." Guanlin yang mengetahui kegugupan Seonho mengangkat wajahnya, mengecup pipi Seonho dan melepaskan pelukannya saat Lift terbuka, berjalan menuju kamar hotelnya sambil diikuti Seonho yang pipinya benar-benar merah

 _Lai Guanlin sialan, rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu di perutku, kan aku tadi makan banyak sekali, kalau aku muntah kan jadi susah nanti._

"Aku bersumpah aku akan menendangmu jika kau benar-benar muntah, Yoo Seonho." Guanlin mendecak malas sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, Seonho hanya mendecak malas.

 _Kau benar-benar manis Seonho-yah. cepatlah tumbuh dewasa agar aku bisa menikahimu._

Seonho makin memerah dan berusaha menahan senyumnya mendengar isi pikiran Guanlin, ia mengekori Guanlin dan memeluknya dari belakang saat namja yang lebih tua hendak melepas jaketnya.

Seonho menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggun Guanlin, memeluk pinggang yang lebih tua dengan erat.

"Guanlin-hyung, kalau aku sudah dewasa apa aku tidak boleh bermanja-manja seperti bayi lagi?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Guanlin tersenyum. Kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar manis.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi bayi kecil bagiku berapapun umurmu sayang."

To be Continued

Sebenarnya sedang gaada ide dan malah buat Guanho. Aku bingung harus buat konflik yang kayak gimana karena gak tega. Soalnya dimana mana Jihoon pasti kesiksa hadeuh

Kalopun Jihoon ga kesiksa pasti nanti si jihoon rada nyabe ke guanlin terus baejin marah eh jihoon nya kesiksa lagi hmmmz

Sebenrnya ada sih ide buat konfliknya tapi terlalu angst ku tida tega

Atau haruskah aku naikkin aja ratingnya ini ff ya? :-) eh gak deng nanti aja pas Jihoon kurusan lah, nanti baejin mlz liat bantet-bantet gitu. g :(

Minta idenya coba


	8. Pervert

Chapter 8 : Pervert

"Hmmh!"

Sebuah suara geraman rendah keluar dari mulut seorang pria tampan yang sedang tidur, ia menggeliat tidak nyaman, sedangkan pria yang satu lagi sibuk menjelajahi leher pria yang sedang tidur tadi dengan lidahnya.

"Bae Jihoon, hentikan." Pria yang sedang tidur tadi menahan pinggang pria yang sibuk menandai lehernya, mencengkram pinggang rampingnya dan membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia lelah, tapi kecupan manis di lehernya dan rintihan yang sesekali keluar dari Jihoon membuatnya sedikit terangsang.

Jihoon tertawa, menggigit leher Jinyoung sebelum menatap mata _soulmate_ nya yang baru terbangun, ia saat ini berada diatas Jinyoung dan benar-benar tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun, hanya selimut putihnya saja menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Jihoonie ku mesum sekali" Jihoon terkekeh, ia mendudukan dirinya diatas perut Jinyoung sambil tersenyum nakal. Jinyoung yang melihatnya tentu saja sedikit tergoda, posisi Jihoon saat ini _cukup_ menantang.

" _Well_ , aku hanya berusaha membangunkanmu~"

"Aku kira yang pertama akan menyakitkan bagimu, tapi kau terus-terusan meminta lagi dan lagi semalam, Jihoonie, kau kuat sekali"

Jihoon tersenyum, tangannya bermain-main di dada telanjang Jinyoung, ia menunduk dan mencium bibir Jinyoung dan menarik-narik bibir bawah Jinyoung dengan giginya.

"Bagaimana kalau satu lagi sebelum memulai hari ini?" Jihoon mengerling nakal.

Jinyoung? Entahlah yang jelas mereka batal kencan hari itu karena Jihoon tidak bisa berjalan.

* * *

"Kenapa tidak ajak Jihoon?" Daehwi menatap bingung karena yang datang hanya Jinyoung, Seonho dan Guanlin, padahal biasanya Jihoon dan Jinyoung menempel kemana-mana, apalagi kalau acara menonton bareng dirumah Daehwi seperti sekarang.

Seonho dan Guanlin hanya ikut saja karena diajak Jinyoung, sebagai rasa terimakasih karena membantu dia dan Jihoon berbaikan katanya.

Seonho memutar bola matanya, ia ingat tadi siang saat ia ke apartemen Jihoon, Jihoon tengah pingsan, dan saat ia baru bangun ia mengatakan pada Jinyoung ia ingin istirahat saja, kelelahan katanya.

"Lelah, kebanyakan bercinta" Jinyoung memukul kepala Seonho, pipinya sedikit memerah karena Seonho yang seenaknya saja kalau bicara.

"Bukan salahku ya, salahkan sepupumu yang stamina dan bagian bawahnya sangat kuat itu." Ujar Jinyoung.

"ew, kalian berdua menjijikkan." Sela Daehwi sambil meletakkan beberapa minuman ringan. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa si tampan ini?" Daehwi menunjuk Guanlin yang sibuk mengelap bibir Seonho yang belepotan karena yoghurt strawberry nya.

"Dasar ganjen. Ini matenya Seonho, namanya Guanlin, produk unggulan Taiwan." Jinyoung menepuk pundak Guanlin, Guanlin hanya tersenyum pada Daehwi.

Seonho yang tadinya sibuk memakan yoghurtnya tiba-tiba ikut bicara. "Hati-hati Hwi hyungie, dia cuma kelihatannya saja tampan, aslinya dia aneh! Dan dia terus-terusan mengerjai leherku semalam!" Guanlin gelagapan saat Daehwi dan Jinyoung menatap tajam kearahnya pada saat bersamaan.

Jinyoung berpindah posisi dan menarik Seonho menjauhi Guanlin, Daehwi juga langsung duduk didepan Guanlin dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau mau apakan little Seonho kami?!"

"A-aku tidak— hanya- aku hanya mengecup sedikit saja- serius!" Guanlin kembali menarik Seonho ke pelukannya namun sayangnya lengannya dipukul dengan keras oleh Daehwi.

"Kalau berani-berani membuat tanda atau lebih dari cium di leher akan kupastikan kau mati ditangan Jihoon! Ah aku juga akan melaporkanmu pada komisi perlindungan anak!" Seonho hanya memutar bola matanya, ia pergi meninggalkan Guanlin yang sedang dikeroyok oleh Jinyoung dan Daehwi ke dapur rumah Daehwi untuk mengambil lebih banyak cemilan disana.

Saat sedang ditengah-tengah kegitan rebut mereka tiba-tiba Jinyoung mengerang. Tangannya tiba-tiba sakit, ia mengcengkram erat pergelangan tangannya tepat di tandanya yang terasa perih dan terlihat memerah disekitar tulisannya.

"Akh! Apa ini?!" Jinyoung meringis, rasanya seperti sedang dibakar dan di gores dengan pisau sekaligus. Guanlin cepat-cepat memegang tangan Jinyoung dan mencoba mencari kalau-kalau ada serangga yang menggigitnya namun nihil tidak ada bekas gigitan apapun disana.

Setelah lima menit Jinyoung meronta-ronta kesakitan akhirnya rasa sakit di tandanya menghilang, membuat mereka semua kebingungan, Guanlin lagi-lagi memperhatikan kulit Jinyoung yang sedikit merah disekitar tulisan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Kurasa ini karena kau dan Jihoon baru menyatu sepenuhnya? Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah, tandamu juga tidak terlihat memudar Jinyoung-ah" Ujar Guanlin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jinyoung. Namun entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan resah yang timbul dalam diri Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tiga orang tadi, dia merasa sangat cemas sekarang. Dia harus menemui Jihoon dan memastikan bahwa Jihoon tidak apa-apa. Jinyoung melaju secepat mungkin menuju apartemen Jihoon dan langsung masuk menuju kamar Jihoon.

Dia lega saat melihat Jihoon yang masih tertidur pulas layaknya bayi di tempat tidurnya. Jinyoung mendekat kearah Jihoon dan mengusap kening Jihoon sayang sebelum mengecup bibirnya yang selalu terasa manis.

Jihoon yang merasa terusik mulai membuka matanya, balas mencium Jinyoung saat menyadari pria itu tengah mencumbuinya, "hmmh~" Jinyoung melepaskan pagutannya saat mendengar Jihoon yang melenguh lagi.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sayang?" Jihoon hanya mengangguk, memeluk Jinyoung dengan manja dan memaksa pria itu untuk berguling disebelahnya seraya memeluknya.

"Hmm~ Aku bermimpi berdiri di altar bersamamu." Jinyoung tertawa, kembali mengecup bibir ranum itu dengan sedikit melumatnya. Sungguh, libido Jinyoung cepat sekali meningkat kalau bersama Jihoon.

"Suatu hari aku berjanji itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi lagi sayang." Jinyoung memeluk Jihoon dengan erat dan mengecup pipi tembamnya, Jihoon hanya tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jinyoung, menikmati aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Jinyoung dan tidak menyadari goresan samar yang muncul di tanda _soulmate_ nya.

* * *

To Be Continued

A.n :

Akhirnya aku ada waktu buat update lagi. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan konflik yang tepat. Konfliknya ga terlalu berat karena aku teh lemah. Maaf ya aku lama banget updatenya huhu dan aku bingung aku dari kemarin udah coba buat update 'Spring' tapi fail mulu, heran dah ini ffn kenapa T_T

Btw rnr ya, dan kalau ada saran untuk couple lain buat nyempil disini boleh aja request


	9. NOTICE

HI, ini bukan update. Jadi aku rencana bakal remove semua story aku di ffn karena ada hal-hal yang jujur aja bikin aku sedikit tersinggung kemarin.

Rencananya mungkin aku bakal lanjut publish ini di tempat lain(?), ada yang punya saran kah? Jangan Asianfanfics tapi yah, karena kalo di aff aku pasti bakal lebih suka buat layout dan graphic ketimbang buat story :") Sebenernya pengen sih publish di wattpad, tapi entahlah, kalo menurut kalian enaknya gimana? Apa aku delete aja semuanya?

dimohon sarannya, boleh PM aja ya :)


End file.
